Prelude
by crystalstairway
Summary: Mai Otome AUish. A young Natsuki Kruger gets the opportunity to attend the Guarderobe Academy for Otome, but will the relationships she forms there be enough to keep her crime riddled past from dominating her life? ShizNat.
1. PROLOGUE: A Walk in the Dark

**A SLIGHT PRELUDE**

PROLOGUE: A Walk in the Dark

Saki apprehensively pulled her jacket tightly together, her hand lingering on her collar as she took in her surroundings. The street lamps had disappeared a few blocks back, and she was trying to avoid looking too far into the shadowed alleys. _I must be crazy. Coming out here at this time of night. I'll be lucky if I make it out of here alive, much less with my wallet in tact. _

Her fears were not unfounded--she was, after all, in the Waterward Slum District of Windbloom City.

Close to the river and (for the other citizens) comfortably out of sight, this decaying industrial sector of town is home turf to the Sechasi Nation, the notorious Windbloom crime syndicate. _And, if my information is correct, I'm tracking down one of their most valuable agents… God. Maybe I should just go back… No. I have to do this..for Imeli. _

_---one week earlier---_

Saki had been surprised to say the least when she first saw the shifty blue haired girl checking out at the grocery store. The child looked out of place with her dingy jeans and tight leather jacket, but it was her countenance that had caught Saki's attention…

…_Natsuki-chan?_ The cute little Natsuki who often came in to work with her mother had obviously inherited her charm and beauty, but now after eight years the resemblance was stunning. It was as if a sixteen year old Imeli Concordia had just come back from the dead.

_Well maybe,_ Saki thought, taking a second and more scrutinizing look, _if you took away the dirty clothes, the leather, the military style boots, and oh my god is that a tatoo?!_ She gasped as she stared at the inked mandala featuring a stylized wolf peaking out between the bottom of the girl's white tank-top and the back of her pants. _Wait a minute…I-isn't that a gang symbol?!_ But by the time she thought to take a closer look she realized the girl had disappeared.

Doctor Saki Minuette, current head researcher at the Guarderobe Otome Academy, had little reason to know about the Windbloom underworld. However, years ago during her E.R. internship on the east side of town, she had stitched up many rough looking men whose flesh bore Sechasi markings. They were all circular mandalas whose center contained differing symbols, however she had never seen this wolf one before. _Maybe that's a good thing?_

When she returned to Guarderobe, she sketched what she could remember of the symbol with the technical accuracy gained from years of med school, and promptly went to talk to the Headmistress. The Headmistress, who also had an interest in recovering the daughter of her former researcher, gave her the name and meet-up location of an informant called Yamada.

Two days and one phone call later, Saki found herself sitting in a back corner table with a man whose face seemed to be frozen in an expression of apathetic boredom. It was a good face to have as an informant, but it made Saki a little uncomfortable as she wanted him to react to _something._ She handed him the sketch.

"Well?"

"Well, what all do you know about the Sechasi Nation?"

Peeved that she was apparently paying him to ask her questions, she tersely replied, "Only that they are the most powerful and likely dangerous criminal organization in Windbloom."

"Try the world."

"Eh?"

"The Sechasi Nation is headquartered here in Windbloom but it is a syndicate organization."

Saki stares blankly at the man. "…Meaning…"

He sighs on the inside and launches.

"Meaning that it is a crime "collective" of sorts, with gangs from different countries all pledging allegiance to one single powerful group. They give up some autonomy in exchange for two things. The first is security. A smaller gang won't want to be without alliances because it could be easily slaughtered without the protection of the syndicate. It also gives them access to an underground network for money and goods to be smuggled across borders."

"So what does the powerful group get out of this?"

"Well, the leaders of the syndicate usually get a cut on all profits, and they get to sit back and make decisions while others do all the dangerous grunt work. Plus it is a lot easier to have your potential enemies join you than risk having them all join _against_ you."

"So it's a 'talk softly and carry a big stick' kind of deal."

"Exactly."

"Now onto the tatoos. You mentioned you had seen Sechasi markings before?"

"Yes, when I worked in a hospital."

"Well then, as you know they all have a basic design encompassed by a tri-band circle. The outer and innermost bands are thinner and usually of a darker color. In between is a thicker band of red. The circle represents the syndicate itself--an enclosed bond that one can only cross by shedding blood. What is on the inside depends on that person's individual affiliation and their position within the syndicate itself. For example. You have probably seen the one with a red scimitar."

She nods.

"That is the symbol for the Red Knights of Eastern Artai. Nothing but honourless murderers and troublemakers, the lot of them…"

"So what about the wolf?"

Yamada actually fidgets. "Well, that is a symbol that will strike fear into even the most arrogant of Red Knights…it is the sign of the Sechasi Wolves… They answer only to the highest leaders of the syndicate. To become one you must be hand picked by an established Wolf and pass a sort of apprenticeship with them. Although we understand it is an elite force, their exact number is unknown due to the fact that they are so isolated--even from each other. It is rare for a Wolf to know a fellow other than their mentor or mentee. While receiving respect from all members of the syndicate, it is a respect born out of fear since Wolves take care of internal "problems" as well. It is a friendless position…thus the lone wolf inside the circle. In short they are your "big stick"."

Saki stared in mild disbelief.

"And there is only one young female I know of who carries the mark of the wolf and that's Kuga. The ice princess of the Sechasi."

-----

_Kuga--it was Imeli's maiden name. It just can't be mere coincidence. Well…this certainly looks like the place. _She thought as she approached an abandoned warehouse.

I just hope she doesn't shoot me before I can explain myself. Tucking the folded coral uniform further into her jacket, she slowly walked into the dank and decrepit building.


	2. Ch 1  A Step in the Right Direction

Ch. 1 A Step in the Right Direction

Very little light made it in through the shabby cloth nailed above the window, causing difficulty for a certain dark haired girl to see herself clearly in the mirror.

Normally, this wasn't a problem. Normally, she felt comforted by the cave-like atmosphere of her room. Hell, normally she was asleep right now. But of course, things had gotten very abnormal for Natsuki ever since that goody-goody doctor had stepped into this very same room, just like a ghost out of her past. Natsuki forgot about her dim reflection in the dusty mirror as she remembered the last time she saw Dr. Saki. _It was at Mom's funeral…_

_Mom…_

She smiled faintly, remembering the days when she believed in the comfort of loving arms. Of course she knew now that it had all been a lie. _If Mom really loved me, then why did she allow _him_ to take her away… _

It had been eight years since her mother died of "accidental injuries," and six since she had run away from her so called "father". At ten she thought that nothing could be worse than living in a house with him, but living on the streets of Windbloom quickly taught Natsuki many hard lessons about life at a rather early age. There were times when she wanted to give up, but even as a child her pride was such that crawling back was not an option.

Besides, as rough and ruthless as it was out here it was at least predictable. At the end of the day one looked out for oneself. It was harsh, it was cruel, but it was logical. Depending on others to love you only got you into a lot of hurt. _Love…hmph. _

But something of her mother's love must have survived eight years of a child's desperate rationality, because here she was, awake, in the middle of the day, trying on the ridiculously frilly Guarderobe uniform. And all because that woman said it was what her mother had wanted for her. She scrunched up her face as she turned her attention back on the mirror.

"It doesn't suit me at all."

"Oh, I don't know Kuga. I think you look…cute."

Long hair fanned out as Natsuki spun around reaching behind her back for her guns that were…_not there!_ She had taken them off in order to try on the uniform. _Curse this thing! Wait, did he say cute?! _Natsuki's cheeks turned red as she incredulously gaped at her intruder. The person in question was leaning back on a threadbare lounge chair with an arrogant grin on his face. He was a small but compact young man with short spiky black hair and multiple tatoos on his arms.

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Natsuki started fumbling around her scattered belongings, looking for something to throw at him, preferably something solid enough to knock that self-satisfied smile off his face. _Wait a second… _She noticed one of her SIG PRO SP2340 semi-automatic pistols dangling on his index finger along with…_my underwear!_

"LUKA! Just how long have you been sitting there you sick perv?!" she barked as she snatched the aforementioned items out of his hands.

"Calm down, Kuga. I only just got here."

He looked again at the uniform, and the girl who now stood rather awkwardly in it.

"So you really are going through with this."

She turned her head to the side and nodded.

"It's just hard to believe. Kuga--the ice-princess of the east side is actually going to the elite Otome training academy for maidens! And wearing bows, no less!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"_Me?_ An idiot? I don't think _I_ was the one who let her unnatural obsession for specialty mayonnaise get her made by some clueless outsider."

Natsuki froze. _How did he know I was out getting mayo? Shit, did I say that out loud?_

"Come on Kuga, what else would you be doing on the north side of town in that pretentious cooking store, if not buying a jar of their exclusive roasted red pepper mayonnaise?"

"I-I don't know what your talking about."

She claimed while sticking her nose defiantly in the air.

"I already told you I stopped eating mayo a long time ago."

Luka roared with laughter while Natsuki fumed, one eye twitching dangerously. _I guess I better tone it down. If I don't stop fucking with her now, her head might explode._ Although Kuga was screaming at him like everything was normal, he knew that she was actually feeling uncertain about leaving. He hoped to get her irritated enough to forget about her insecurities; at least long enough to make it to the school. From there it would be up to her.

eight years ago

Even though Wolves tended to act alone, Luka had realized that those with apprentices made more money and gained more clout within the syndicate. He was scouting at one of the many "private" orphanages secretly funded by the Sechasi for someone with potential. (After all, why recruit members when you could raise them?) Luka was immediately drawn to the blue haired girl sitting alone in the corner. Kuga was the name she gave him, and after she had accepted the position he told her, "Listen Kuga. The first rule of the streets is this: There is no such thing as a true friend--only people who need something from you. You must never hesitate to act selfishly, because the moment you do is the moment you have been betrayed. Your life, and my life should you come with me, depends on it. Can you follow that rule?"

A pause.

"Then what is it you need from me?"

Luka grinned. A perfect answer, the kid was smart.

"Kuga, I think that we are going to get along very well."

And that was just it--they had. She had learned very quickly, and she was good at what she did--thus predicament. It was quite a gamble. To leave meant she could never come back, so if she failed at this Otome thing she would end up worse off than before. However, if she stayed here… Well, he had seen had seen the look on her face when that prim looking doctor had mentioned her mother. Besides, despite his distant and cynical exterior, he truly wanted what was best for her. He smiled at himself. Something about this fierce girl had unwittingly caused him to break his own rule.

He looked back at Natsuki who now wore a slight frown.

"What's that frown for Kuga? Are you worried about missing me?"

"What? Why would I miss you?"

"Well, I am a pretty charming fellow don't you think…but I don't know you're still a little young for me."

Natsuki's mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, torn between anger and embarrassment. _What the hell is he thinking saying things like that? _

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought I taught you long ago never to hesitate."

His tone was still light, but the double meaning did not go unnoticed.

"Who said I was hesitating? If you would shut your damn trap long enough for me to get my things in order, then I could get the hell out of here."

Luka scowled as Natsuki smirked.

"I think your just jealous because I'm going to be surrounded by pretty maiden's while your stuck out here by yourself. Now help me store all my things in the inner room. I have to be on my way by three to make it there on time."

She tossed Luka the spare key and began packing the bare essentials and some of her favorite clothes.(She waited for Luka to leave to pack her mayo.)

In the end she had to leave most of the storage to Luka. He told her to think of it as a going away gift as she walked to where she could catch a taxi.

It wasn't too long before she found herself at the outer gates of the Academy._ Mother… What was it that you wanted me to learn here? Will I finally be able to put you to rest? _And with one final tug of her skirt, she took her first step up the stairway towards the imposing architecture of Guarderobe Academy, and towards her now uncertain future.

back at the Icehouse

An unusually pensive Luka finished locking up the inner room of the Icehouse. _Blood in, blood out. _Did Kuga really know what that meant? No one left the syndicate without paying in blood. He walked over to the river and threw the key out into the water. He knew he wouldn't see her again, or at least he hoped not, because he was pretty sure what would happen when he reported her missing to the syndicate. That academy had better be well protected, because he wasn't sure if a new identity would be enough to keep her out of trouble.


	3. Ch 02: Habitat

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome.

Author's Note: Thanks to all for your reviews. It's my first time writing a fic so the encouragement is greatly appreciated. Criticism is also welcome, so don't be shy. This bit was tedious for me to write, but I felt it was necessary. Anyways, enjoy the chapter, and don't worry--Shizuru will be making an entrance very soon! (next chapter.)

Ch. 2 HABITAT

Natsuki looked around with wide eyes once she finally got to the top of the stairs. The place was even more impressive than she had imagined. Through the ornate front gates she stared at expansive lawns with immaculate landscaping, what looked like a massive arena, and several other buildings with striking architecture. She wondered at what kind of people could live in such a grand place, and even with the uniform on still felt like an imposter. She approached the gate, tugging at the bars, only to find it securely locked. _Oh, right. Saki told me to go to the West Gate. _

She pulled out her map and started walking in what she hoped was the right direction.

As she neared the little red circle on her map she noticed Saki sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. Natsuki thought she seemed a little nervous, as if smoking wasn't something she did often. The doctor hurriedly stood when she saw Natsuki approaching. She opened the gate.

"I'm glad to see you made it."

The doctor handed her a white plastic tag with an "R" printed on one side. Netsuke flipped it ever to see "Guarderobe Otome Academy" bracketed by graceful silver wings.

"Here put this on. It's an R pass, you'll need to keep it on you at all times while inside the premises. Quickly now."

Natsuki followed trying hard not to run in order keep up with the woman. They were headed towards a building that could only be described as monumental. It had a stepped circular base, and on top was a white structure that widened at the top as it fanned up a outwards. She was glad that they seemed to be going into a small side passage rather than having to climb the long stairway that lead to the main entrance.

Once they got inside Saki seemed much less tense as she started to explain a little bit about the building.

"This is the research building that houses the Shinso of the academy. The fancy structure above ground is merely a shrine of sorts where any visitor of the school may pay their respects. Immediately below that is archives. Of course, all of the real research goes on in the lower levels, where the Shinso herself is entombed. It should be familiar to you, since you went there a lot as a child. Normally prospective students get their pre-admission physical in the clinic which is on the third floor, but since it's just you I, think it would be better if we just saved ourselves the distance and conduct it in the exam room in my office. Besides, there are some other tests I need to run.

The doctor was babbling, and Natsuki knew the real reason for the change in location. It was on the third floor that she had watched her mother die.

The doors slid open as they approached the lab.

Saki handed her a gown. "Put this on. There are some supplies I need to gather and then we will get started.

A soft "skeeeeh" of the doors shutting signaled her privacy and Natsuki hurriedly changed her clothes, not knowing for sure how long the "supply getting" would take.

Saki came back in with a small cylindrical metallic case and a rack of vials. After conducting a standard physical examination, she began to explain the process of attending school here. "Well, you've have the basic physical requirements, however there are two other obstacles that will have to be overcome."

"The first is tuition."

Natsuki's insides clenched up as she looked away in embarrasment. She hadn't even thought about money. _Don't tell me I've come all this way…_

"Now, before you get to worried on that account, there is a scholarship available to children of graduated meistars and head staff members. It even includes a small stipend."

She then looked at Natsuki from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course in order to get the scholarship we will need to affirm that you are indeed Natsuki Concordia."

Natsuki immediately tensed up.

"No."

"Excuse me?" The doctor hoped she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

"No. I will not go by his name."

Saki stopped with lips parted.

"Oh," she mouthed.

Sensing that this was sore subject she gently replied, "That may be. However, we cannot have you going by the name of a known criminal. Speaking of which, it might be wise to keep your former, ah, activities to yourself. It is true that the headmistress and I know of your past, but there are many people here that would not be pleased to find a former Sechasi was attending this school no matter who's daughter she was…"

Becoming worried with herself, the woman had started rambling, again.

"…Come to think of it, considering the people who frequent this location it could be considered a matter of global security…"

"I understand."

Natsuki cut her off. She was grateful, but she couldn't stand the woman's nervous babble.

"Right then. Onto the test. Since you have no legal proof of your identity, I will have to do a DNA test. Luckily, we keep very detailed records of all Guarderobe students and staff. This will save us a lot of time. I'll just need to take a blood sample."

A vial of blood and a few minutes later she held a folder that contained her results and her new name: Natsuki Kruger.

"Now keep that for your records. I have already sent a copy to the headmistress so she can approve your scholarship…"

The woman hesitated, and Natsuki looked at her expectantly.

"Well, there's actually one more test I would like to run on you."

"Listen. If this is about drugs, do all the tests you want. I'm clean."

"Ah, no, no. Nothing like that…it's just. Well, before the accident your mother was acting a little strangely; we think she knew something was going to happen. She had mentioned wanting to ensure your safety in the event of her death. Around that time we found an inventory discrepancy with the nanomachine injection fluids… Since your step-father kept you so far away we were never able to test our theory but… I would like to run a test to see if you already have nanomachines."

Natsuki got the feeling Saki would do it anyways after she was gone. She shrugged. She may as well see the results for herself.

"Sure."

Using a cylinder, Saki carefully measured out a clear solution and poured it into a sterile beaker. Taking up a machinated pipet, she gathered a bit of Natsuki's blood from the cryovial in the rack. Holding it over the beaker, she ejected a small amount of the red liquid with a swift click. The drop did not immediately disperse as it submerged, but lost momentum and stayed suspended as it slowly began to swirl outwards. Then suddenly, as if on cue, it pulled back into itself and shot up to the surface becoming bluish as it dispersed itself along the surface and evaporated into the air as tiny illuminated flecks.

Natsuki was entraced. Then horrified.

"What _was_ that clear stuff? How did it make my blood do that?!"

"Oh that? Mostly water. I added a small reagent that cuts off nano-to-nano-communication. Basically, I tricked them into thinking you, their host, had died. When that happens, the nanomachines travel back to the Shinso.

"So… you're saying I…?"

"Yes, just as I thought, your mother must have injected you with them as a way to protect you from physical harm."

"How is doing _that_ to my blood protecting me?"

Natsuki asked, still slightly disturbed that she had been "inhabited" all these years without knowing it.

"Well, there are other benefits to having this technology besides being able to accept the robe of a GEM. Nanomachines make you stronger, faster, and much more resistant to sickness."

Natsuki just sat there looking at her hands.

Saki coughed. Well, why don't you get changed into some civilian clothes. In that folder I gave you, you will find a list of reading materials that you will need to have mastered. Luckily, you have four months to get prepared.

"Prepared?"

"Yes for the second obstacle, the aptitude exam."

"Now, don't look like that. I know you're smarter than you come off--I administered your IQ test after all."

And on that note, the doctor walked out of the room.

Natsuki didn't even react to the implied insult as she looked at the three page single spaced list of "materials" she needed to master in four months.

She had a headache already.

Pulling out a fitted black t-shirt, her favorite low cut pair of grey stone washed jeans, canvas sneakers, and a studded belt, she quickly got dressed and showed herself out. Not being up for sight-seeing, she had chosen to take the most direct route to the guest quarters, and almost immediately regretted it.

Apparently classes had just let out, and the walkway was littered with bubbly corals whispering, ooh-ing, and ahh-ing at "cool-looking" "rebel." Although this was bad enough, she was completely willing to walk on, simply pretending these people didn't exist. However a loud "Halt!" forced her to acknowledge at least a part of humanity.

Natsuki turned around in time to see a blond haired tank of a girl marching towards her. _And I thought _I_ looked strange in that uniform…_

"Do you realize you are trespassing in a student only zone?"

Noticing Natsuki's pass she flipped it around.

"This is an _R_ pass. It only grants you access to the research facility and all guest approved areas. I'm going to have to report you to…"

Haruka was interrupted by a veritable chorus of squeals and gleeful onee-sama's. Natsuki looked in the direction of the high pitched din rapidly approaching from behind her captor, but all she could see was a rotating mass of hair, bows, and ruffles.

"Damn bubuzuke woman…"

_Now's my chance, while she's distracted._

"Do whatever you want. I'm leaving."

And with that she flicked her hair from her face, pivoted, jumped the metal rail bordering the sidewalk, and strode off into the forest with several "so cool's" fading into the distance.

Now on to the next chapter: "Otome Memorial Chapel." How exactly do you think should I go about channeling the spirit of Shizuru? Make a cup of tea? Kill someone with a naginata? sigh The fangirl in me is loathe to demystify her. :( Oh well, I hope I at least do a good job!


	4. Ch 03: Otome Memorial Chapel

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note:

Hii-dollface: Sorry about the corny-ness. I tried to tone it down a tinsy bit this time, but I fear I am just a corny person. Please don't throw tomatoes! ;)

Toyatometesu: hmmm…I kinda like the idea of the whole meet-up-in-the-music-room idea. It reminds me of that scene in the series (don't remember what ep.) where Shizuru is playing and Natsuki is reading. I really like that scene, however I also really like the idea of them meeting in a chapel, since that is where they died in MH. So alas. However if someone…say you even(hint)…wanted to write them meeting for the first time in the music room(hint hint)…I would totally support it and review (hint hint hint!)! Also, I wonder at what you mean exactly by making Natsuki like Nina. In many ways I think they are already alike-especially in MO. Also I could never give up my blushing Natsuki-especially where Shizuru is involved!

For those of you who are wondering: Syndicate drama will be returning, and my goal (besides shiznat fluff) is to have Natsuki grow into the determined and self-confident woman we see in MO, and Shizuru be able to recognize her self-imposed prison. Sheesh. I've got my work cut out for me huh?

To everyone, thank you for the LUV and reviews. They make me want to keep updating. Now, without further adieu…

* * *

Ch. 3 OTOME MEMORIAL CHAPEL 

Shizuru Viola smiled politely as she thought of the most efficient way to extricate herself from a flock of devoted classmates. The end of year exams were approaching, and she wanted some alone time to unwind. Well, to be honest, it wasn't quite "alone" time…

Sometimes, Shizuru enjoyed not really having to do the more menial tasks of school life, such as carrying her books and getting her own lunch, but being the No. 1 Coral had its drawbacks. She paid for it in personal privacy. Sometimes, she resented her admirers, hated them even, for blindly loving the perfect picture she worked so hard at presenting to the world. 

She quickly dispelled that futile train of thought as she remembered her goal. She looked down at the girls who were asking her to sit with them at lunch.

"You will have to excuse me. I will be needing to go to my room during lunch today. Maybe next time, neh?"

She effortlessly finished off the lie with a tilt of her head and smiling eyes that never failed to make her admirers swoon, even in the face of their own disappointment. Without another word she walked away from the group, following a path that would eventually lead her to the chapel.

Of course she had _heard_ the rumors of a mysterious rebel-type who had been staying in the guest quarters, but she had dismissed it as probably being some spoiled visiting noble's child. So three days ago, when she first happened upon Natsuki studying in the chapel, it took her a minute to realize that the beautiful girl who had entrenched herself in Shizuru's haven-from-fangirls was said infamous rebel. Luckily, Natsuki had been very focused on the book in her hands, and hadn't noticed Shizuru's appearance, or subsequent exit.

Unsure of what to do about the situation, Shizuru hadn't been back in several days, braving the public cafeteria. She had wanted to reclaim her small sanctuary, but some part of her was loathe to disrupt the dark haired beauty's peace. Ultimately though, she had to admit that she was curious; she wanted to learn more about this girl who embodied such an apparent contradiction of attitude.

Today the person in question was sprawled out on the open mahogany floor, propped up on her elbows with her notes off to the side. Shizuru took a moment to observe. She was fascinated by the way the girl took up space. It was something she rarely did herself, even in private (being a proper daughter of Viola). But the haphazard pose looked so natural, as if grace was something that merely happened upon this girl.

Suddenly, letting out a "harumph," Shizuru's subject flipped over, laid the book on her face, and sighed. There was a brief moment of total silence before a loud "grrrroowwwl" emanated from the girl's abdominal region, and Shizuru giggled aloud in spite of herself.

Well, she figured, now was just as good a time to make an entrance as ever.

* * *

Natsuki first learned of this place while looking at some of her "suggested" reading materials. The book, _A Historical Guide to Guarderobe Academy, _had this to say about it: 

_The Otome Memorial Chapel is by far the smallest of the four original structures built by the Founders. Being only about 1200 square feet, it is positioned on an outcropping, overlooking the forest and western horizon._

_A simple exterior of aged white marble is interrupted by a series of tall arched windows. Inside, two rows of great mahogany columns curiously support the heavy walls, arching high overhead into a vaulted ceiling. Below, a matching hardwood floor houses hand-carved pews in its back portion, while the entire front half is left empty before meeting the western facade. The western facade is the building's defining characteristic; its entirety being made up of segmented amber glass, whose increasingly deeper shades are separated by a fine tracery. An inscription, along with the names of the dead, are etched into the glass, and the afternoon sun projects the words into the chapel, illuminating the faces of onlookers with their presence. _

_While there is no doubt as to who made the chapel, there is some speculation as to its original purpose--largely due to the indecipherability of the Founder's inscription. __Citing its archaic designs and natural materials, __some scholars argue that the chapel was built in memorandum of Earth itself, before technology overran the planet. Some take the argument a bit further. They say that the inscription is a warning; the impermanence of the structure representing how easily a greed for technology can crush our world. Many however, simply believe it was made in memory of all the lives sacrificed in the struggle to colonize this planet. Until more evidence is uncovered, no one can truly know. _

_In any event, today it's purpose is to memorialize the Meistar Otome who have sacrificed their lives for their masters, the people of this planet, and the ideals this academy represents. Their names, like our ancestors' inscription, are etched into the amber glass. As light from the dying day enters the chapel they are the last to leave this sanctuary, taking with them the truths of death, and immortality. _

As soon as she read about it she decided to see it for herself. Of course, as flowery as the description was, it did no justice to the quiet dignity of the place. It could not describe the way that even with all the windows one still felt tucked away into a separate world.

And maybe it was because of this sense of separateness that Natsuki didn't feel the need to maintain the cold wall that protected her from weakness. Here, she found she could relax. In that sense it reminded her of the Icehouse--and she soon found herself coming here daily to study.

To her surprise, she discovered she rather enjoyed reading. Especially history. Unfortunately, right now she was reading grammar, a subject that gave her great amounts of trouble. With a frustrated sigh she flopped over onto her back and sighed. _Maybe I'll be able to focus better after I eat._ Her stomach growled as if in agreement. And, it wasn't until then that Natsuki realized she wasn't alone as a muffled giggle echoed into the still air.

"Oh my, it seems as though someone's hungry."

Natsuki struggled to sit up, her book tumbling to the floor, as she prepared a stern glare for the unwelcome intruder. _Why now, of all times?_

At first she was amused at the girls actions, but as the disgruntled scholar turned to face her, Shizuru was caught off guard by alarmingly emerald eyes that seemed to demand something of their object. Shizuru froze as her heart skipped a beat; she wasn't sure if she could lie to this person.

"Who are _you_?"

The younger girl grimly demanded, and Shizuru slowly shifted her gaze up towards the clerestory.

"The lighting in here is truly one of a kind, don't you think…"

She waited expectantly for the girl's name.

"Ah, Natsuki. Natsuki Kruger." Natsuki dumbly answered as she looked at the perfect beauty who now stood before her. _Who is this airhead? Did she not hear what I said? Wait a second, how did that happen? _Natsuki realized that not only had her demand been ignored, but she had just given this girl _her_ name! _Ah… Maybe airhead was the wrong word… _

"Do you go to school here?" Natsuki asked.

Even though the girl was wearing a Coral uniform, she half-hoped to steer the conversation away from herself.

"I do. I often come here when I find myself wanting to get away from people."

Then with a hint of a smile she continued, "Of course, when I came here today I hardly expected to find an angel waiting for me."

"Angel?" Natsuki looked around thinking that perhaps someone else had arrived without notice.

"Wait? Me?! You can't possibly mean me." Natsuki exclaimed incredulously.

Placing a hand on her cheek in seeming dismay Shizuru replied, "Oh, maybe you are right…"

Natsuki started to congratulate herself, _I am right_…

"…an angel would definitely be wearing nicer clothes. Perhaps you are a ghost?"

_Definitely _not_ an airhead_. Natsuki scowled at her jeans and t-shirt. They did seem a little rough, especially next to this girl who's graceful aura (evil teasing aside) seemed to complete the place. Then Natsuki's pride kicked in.

"Well, I don't know who you think you are… umm…"

She realized, a little too late, that she had still not gotten a name out of this girl.

"Shizuru Viola. But, just Shizuru please."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me _Just Shizuru _but I have to go."

Quickly trying to make her escape, Natsuki was halfway to door before she realized she had completely forgotten her things. _Damnit!_ Prepared for the jibe that was sure to come, she turned around to see Shizuru already reading the cover of her book.

"So its grammar that has been giving you so much trouble."

She had said it so quietly that Natsuki wasn't sure if it was a question, or if the girl was merely thinking aloud. _Just how long had she been watching me earlier? _Natsuki decided it was definitely a question.

"Yeah, I have to understand it all before the exam, or I'll miss my chance to go to school here."

The older girl looked up at her from beneath soft bangs as if she had just realized something. There was a pause.

"I will help you with grammar if you wish."

The quiet sincerity of the statement made her want to affirm, but Natsuki hesitated, wondering at the girl's motives.

"…What do you get out of this?"

"In exchange for my tutoring…"

Shizuru pretended to think.

"You will join me everyday for lunch. How does that sound, Natsuki?"

Expecting an irritated reply, Shizuru was taken aback by the sudden vulnerability in the eyes that briefly held her own. For a moment Natsuki just stood there. It was the first time in eight years that anyone had called her by her first name. She realized suddenly, she wanted to hear it again.

"Good. Ah… I mean, sounds fair."

Natsuki felt heat accumulating in her cheeks and looked to the side.

For the first time in a long while, Shizuru found her mouth curving up in an honest smile. Until this moment, she had forgotten how truly effortless a smile could be.

* * *

Next Chapter: Flatlined...So far it's pretty much unabashed lunchtime fluff. 


	5. Ch 04: Game Over

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. My schedule has been insane, but things should be getting back to normal now. Anyways, here's a cute/cracked-out little chapter. (I changed the name). It does almost nothing to advance the plot, but even so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ch. 04 Game Over

Natsuki smiled as she looked out of her window. It was a beautiful summer day. Birds were singing and the sun was shining as an expansive blue sky smiled down on trees thick with leaves. She hurriedly unlatched the window panes and pushed them outwards, breathing deeply to catch a faint scent of wildflowers carried in by the cool breeze.

Perfect. It was just perfect.

Now normally, she didn't give two shits about what the weather was doing, but today wasn't a normal day. Today was the day she had invited Shizuru out for a picnic. She rubbed her hands together excitedly. It was the perfect day to implement Operation Mayo.

There were many things that irritated Natsuki about the girl with the deceptively pastoral face and a propensity for making fun of her. However, what irritated her the most was the woman's absurd claim to being allergic to mayonnaise.

Natsuki may not have had much opportunity to try her hand at cooking, but she knew her mayonnaise. She couldn't count the number of times she found herself idly reading the nutritional facts on the back of a mayonnaise bottle while lounging around the Icehouse. Natsuki knew that Shizuru had already eaten all of the ingredients in mayo. Furthermore she had been slipping things like boiled eggs and vinaigrettes into their daily lunches just to be sure. And even though she had been forced to hand-feed some of these items to Shizuru, she did so willingly keeping her goal firmly in mind. …_What exactly _is_ my goal here?_

She had to admit that it wasn't all about the mayo. Ever since that first day in the chapel when the girl had offered her assistance, she had been waiting for the day she could once again see such a soft and honest look in those crimson eyes. For some reason she wanted badly to shock this unflinching girl; to see behind what just had to be a pretense of polite serenity. But in spite of her efforts, so far it had been impossible. _It's absurd. The girl can make fun of me all day, but when I look at that face I just can't be mean to it! _

_Well, today will be the day I get _you_ Shizuru Viola!_

The plan was to catch the clever trickster in her own lie. After suggesting that they have a picnic before Shizuru made her home visit, Natsuki took detailed mental notes on the kinds of food the girl liked best. Finally, last night, she had painstakingly made the sandwiches to what she had learned so far of Shizuru's taste. The twist of course was that in between leaves of lettuce, she had hidden a secret layer of mayonnaise. Not only would she force Shizuru to admit to her conniving nature, but she would also prove to the world that her mayo obsession was well founded. _It just has to work… Right?_

Shizuru knew immediately that Natsuki was up to something. As though her awkward invitation to this picnic wasn't enough to raise suspicion, the look on her face as she unpacked their lunch was a dead giveaway. _Oh dear, Natsuki. You may as well be snickering and rubbing your hands together evilly._

Of course on the outside Shizuru acted as if everything was normal, if only to be able to giggle more on the inside as she watched her lunchtime show. Natsuki seemed so pleased with herself. It had taken weeks to get her to lay down the gruff exterior when they were together, and Shizuru had congratulated herself each time she made a chink in the girls emotional armor. However something about the lack of gruffness had exposed a certain amount of sadness to the girl, and today Shizuru was happy to see the distant pain that often lingered in the girls eyes gone. _Besides, evil Natsuki just looks so cute! _

"I'm so glad that Natsuki seems happy to be on this date with me."

_Date? _"Date?"

"Natsuki did ask me to come on a romantic picnic with her on my day off, did she not?"

_Romantic?! _Natsuki swallowed that one. _Let her have her date terminology, I will win with the mayo!_

"Oh, yeah. Heh, heh. I guess I did."

She took her hand away from the back of her neck, and motioned towards the lunch set before them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Let us eat then. It looks delicious."

Shizuru looked at the meal Natsuki had prepared for the two of them with a certain amount of relief. As happy as she had been when Natsuki asked to treat her to a picnic in return for help with the entrance exam (as though Natsuki going to school with her wasn't prize enough), she was admittedly a little apprehensive as to what she would be forced to eat.

Shizuru thought back to the first (and only) time Natsuki brought lunch for the both of them. The "meal" had consisted of an assortment of packaged snacks, and had Natsuki not been so focused on pulling out the crinkly plastic covered items out of her bag, she would have seen a confused and slightly horrified look on the face of her usually composed companion. Simply refusing to scarf handfuls of deep fried and processed-beyond-recognition rice puffs into her mouth, she began picking at the greasy tidbits with chopsticks. _And to think, Natsuki looked at _me_ like _I_ was crazy._

After that ordeal, Shizuru politely insisted on making lunch for the two of them. Her efforts not to offend Natsuki's upbringing were wasted on the girl who seemed to think that if Shizuru wanted to go through the trouble of cooking food for them, then that was Shizuru's issue.

So today in staunch preparation of Natsuki's "treat" she offered to bring drinks, not willing to risk her beloved tea to Natsuki's whim.

She gracefully lifted the flask of chilled green tea and began to pour two cups. _Hmm… Natsuki, what are you up to?_

She didn't have to wonder for long. As Shizuru brought the sandwich up to her mouth Natsuki stopped eating altogether and stared at her with raised eyebrows. _What is that look for? Ah._ Realization struck._ A Trojan horse._ Shizuru mentally sighed as she resigned herself to her fate. _Natsuki must have figured out that I'm not allergic to mayo._

It hadn't been a lie exactly. Getting tired of making up excuses for not eating the stuff her dark haired companion was so fond of, Shizuru had merely told Natsuki that she couldn't eat it. (And indeed, she did not think she could make herself eat the gelatinous condiment that left grease spots on Natsuki's clothes and notebooks.) When the insistent girl took the comment to mean "I'm allergic," Shizuru had simply allowed her to believe it.

_Oh my, how am I going to manage this one?_

Natsuki watched with glee as Shizuru bit into the sandwich with her delicate mouth. _Victory! _

She was about to sarcastically ask how the sandwiches were, when a curious expression passed over the older girl's customarily placid face. _Huh?_

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said breathily.

Shizuru's hand went to her chest in an expression of affliction before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she began to waver.

"Shizuru!"

_My god! I've killed her!_

Natsuki was there to catch the fainting girl in her arms before she even touched the ground.

"Shizuru! …Shizuru!"

Natsuki was nearly shouting as she shook the unresponsive girl.

"Shizuru wake up!" _Please don't die…_

Deciding that Natsuki had been punished enough, Shizuru dropped the act--thinking up an excuse that would also garner a blush from the younger girl. However as Shizuru opened her eyes all traces of anticipatory mirth vanished when she saw Natsuki's ashen face and green eyes that held a very real concern for her.

Suddenly wanting to do anything to wipe away the terror in Natsuki's eyes, Shizuru swiftly reached up and--almost playfully--pecked the distraught girl's lips with her own.

Natsuki was so relieved that she hadn't just killed her friend, it took a moment for what had just happened to set in. Her cheeks reacted before she did, turning pink while the rest of her face was stuck in an expression of quiet confusion. _Kiss?_ Her eyes focused again on the person in her lap only to meet the back of the girl's head.

Meanwhile Shizuru, needing to hide her own blush and afraid of what reaction her impulsive actions would receive, had turned her face into Natsuki's stomach, catching the younger girl's torso in a sort of sideways hug.

Not quite sure what to do with the girl cuddling about her waist, Natsuki merely rested her hands on the head and back of the older girl. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Shizuru's breath seep in through the fabric of her shirt.

"I'm sorry Natsuki. I shouldn't have done that."

Sensing the other's distress, Natsuki quickly replied.

"Ah, it's ok Shizuru. It was a bad idea on my part to begin with."

Feeling a need to further dispel the uncomfortable tension between them, Natsuki grinned ruefully as Shizuru raised her head.

"Anyways, I should have known I can't beat you at your own game."

When Shizuru didn't immediately respond, Natsuki continued.

"Ah, why don't we finish lunch. I did bring some things that don't have mayo…"

Her awkward comments were rewarded when Shizuru laughed, acknowledging the absurdity of the entire situation. Natsuki's smile widened as both girls resumed their meal in a relative but comfortable silence.

As Shizuru walked back towards the dormitories she reflected on Natsuki's words. _Game… is that what this is?_ She supposed it had started out like that. A way for two untrusting girls to define their friendship. However, she knew that this game, like all metaphors, could only go so far. _Win or lose._ She touched her lips. Funny, she was never quite sure which it was she wanted when it came to Natsuki. It troubled her to think that she was truly unaware of her own desires, and she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps they had both lost at something this time.

* * *

Next Chapter: The End of Summer -loneliness is revisited as N & S prepare for the new school year. 


	6. Ch 05: End of Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: Hello all. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I tried to keep this one short, since there isn't much people-people interaction.

Disclaimer #2: I am not responsible for any facial expressions that get frozen on reader's faces…(non-refundable)

And yes, angst is coming, but it doesn't preclude lot's more fluff so don't get too worried. (all of you hopelessly sappy people.)

Kikyo4ever: So glad to see you here! (you were my first fic commenter ever!) Happy you liked it, and I wouldn't rule out Natsuki surprising Shizuru with a kiss quite yet…or winning for that matter. ;)

Also, in my head when I see Shiznat and shiznats' names I think of two chibi identical fangirls in my head. Is that weird? Ha.

* * *

Ch. 05 The End of Summer

Shizuru didn't have to wait very long before the car pulled up to the outer gates of Guarderobe. She stepped gracefully into the back door that was being held open, and situated herself for the ride as the driver placed her bags in the trunk. Although she had been able to see her parents on several occasions since she enrolled at the Otome Academy, this would be the first time in more than a year that she had actually been home. She was excited, but it was bittersweet. While she had been aware of the ephemeral nature of her time together with Natsuki, she couldn't help but feel a little reluctant to leave the place that had housed their brief interlude.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the car came to halt. As the door was opened she looked up to see her mother and father waiting at the front steps of the Viola Manor. Upon seeing her father her face lifted, and she had a rather childish urge to run towards him. She almost shook her head. _Natsuki has surely left her mark on me._ Then, like the lady she was raised to be, she smiled and walked towards her parents in a stately manner.

Crimson eyes met crimson eyes, and through them a deep understanding was passed between mother and daughter as polite greetings were exchanged. It wasn't just her extraordinary eyes that she shared with her mother. In almost every way Shizuru was like her. Her beauty, her grace, and the ease at which perfection came to her were all traits that Masami Viola had passed onto her daughter. However in spite of all this, she was truly her father's child.

She then turned to greet him.

"Good day, Father."

And for a second her humored her.

"Good day to you, my dear daughter."

Then he reached out and engulfed her roughly in his arms, ruffling her hair as her face awkwardly pressed against his chest.

"My precious daughter is growing up into a capable woman."

He held her out at arms length, as if to take a good look at her, and then smiling ruefully he sighed.

"In fact she is so grown up that she can't even give her father a kiss. How sad for me."

He pouted. Smiling, Shizuru stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's more like it. Your mother and I wish to congratulate you on making Pearl No. 1, Shizuru. Didn't I always tell you that you could be anything you wanted to be? I can rest easy knowing I have such a capable daughter to follow in my footsteps."

"Thank you, Father."

Her mother spoke next.

"Dear, why don't we go to dinner? I'm sure Shizuru is hungry after such a long drive."

"Ah, quite right Love. Let's go."

He linked his arm with his wife's as they made their way inside. Shizuru smiled at them as they walked into the manor.

That night as she sat at her desk, she wondered what Natsuki was up to. She didn't know for sure (it had been an unspoken rule to not talk about their pasts), but she suspected the girl didn't have much in the way of a home. _I could have invited her here I suppose._ At first she laughed a little, thinking of how Natsuki would have reacted to her home life, but her face fell as she turned to stare at the reflection in the mirror. Her thoughts took on a on a darker note as she faced herself with lidded eyes.

"Shizuru Viola, you are nothing but an imposter."

Suddenly finding herself with nothing to do, Natsuki decided to walk around the woods. She enjoyed spending time here. It was peaceful, and even though she treaded the dense forest by herself, something about it made her feel as though she wasn't truly alone. _It's familiar._

These past months had been a blur. She was so focused on mastering her lessons, staying in good physical condition, and fending off Shizuru's verbal attacks that she barely had time to sleep, much less stop and think about why she was here. A mere six days from now she would be moving into the dormitories and would finally be a student at the most prestigious academy in the world. She wondered how she would fit in. _Probably not at all._

Intent on sorting her thoughts, Natsuki had allowed her feet to take her where they may. Naturally, it didn't take long before she found herself wandering the hallowed interior of the chapel. Dust hovered in the heavy air as the evening light beamed down on the wooden floor and benches. She thought back to the first day she came to this place, and how much life had changed since then. Considering her surroundings, her thoughts couldn't help but gravitate towards her summertime companion.

"Shizuru…"

The near whisper echoed into the stillness of the place.

Well, at least she knew she had one friend here, even if that person was a merciless demon masquerading as a well mannered student. She scowled.

Natsuki walked up to the front of the chapel and stood facing the immense amber window, wishing she could drown herself in the golden light. She took three more steps, positioning her face mere inches away from the words etched into the tinted glass.

She tried peering out through one of the characters. If only she could see things more clearly, then maybe she could figure out why she came here to begin with. After a moment she gave up and leaned one shoulder up against the thick glass. Ancient script projected clearly on the smooth skin of her face, skewing with the curve of her features. In order to get this close she had stepped up onto the shallow platform where guests placed lit candles and incense in memory of the dead. She was sure Shizuru would not approve. (Of course, in reality Shizuru would adore the way she had just been gazing out of the window, probably noting how the amber light contrasted perfectly with the clear green of her eyes.)

Walking away from the window, she ran her fingers over the stone placard that was set in the north wall honoring those others who had sacrificed their lives for Guarderobe. Her hand froze as she noticed for the first time a familiar name chizzled into the granite.

"Imeli Concordia"

Her mind raced as she took in the meaning of it all. _…Mom? But I thought she died because… What!? _

Quickly Natsuki looked towards the sky. It was still daylight; if she ran she might be able to make it to the lab before Saki left.

Anyone who happened to walk by the headmistress's office later that night would see nothing out of the ordinary. The tall double doors were shut and no light crept out from beneath them. However the truth was that inside a rather emotional dialogue was being played out in hushed tones between the headmistress and a certain blonde doctor.

"You can't possibly believe that Imeli would sell her only-"

"I will believe what I _must _Doctor, in order to maintain peace among the allies."

"How can you say that. It's her daughter, for goodness sake. She deserves to know the truth."

"We can't risk telling her anything that would make her want to leave the academy. You yourself said how talented the girl is. She's too much of a loose canon. It could mean international disaster."

The doctor looked towards the ground.

"You are right, Headmistress. It--just doesn't seem fair."

She sighed.

"I'm afraid fairness has nothing to do with it."

Meanwhile, on the dark streets of Windbloom City, a motorcycle sped dangerously along. If it's engine woke any sleeping citizens it's fading noise was the only trace it left behind.

_Classified. _Her grip on the bike tightened. _Who do these people think they are?_

The doctor had seemed surprised that Natsuki didn't know of the threats her mother had received while conducting research here. Apparently there were people who would go to great lengths for the technology Guarderobe housed. But when Natsuki grabbed the doctor by the collar of her lab coat and demanded to know names and details, the doctor sadly shook her head. Saki only apologized, saying that unfortunately the information was classified.

It had taken the rest of the evening to sneak back to the Icehouse, where her bike was stored.

"I will do whatever it takes to find out who killed her. And when I do…"

Light pulsed in her vision as she sped down vacant streets. She felt the familiar bite of cold steel against the small of her back where her pistols were pressed against her flesh. She glanced at her watch. It was getting late. She needed to find Yamada.

* * *

Next Chapter: School is in session. Be prepared to meet some new people!

To those of you with an opinion, I'm debating on how in depth I should go with Natsuki and Mai's friendship in this fic. If there are suggestions about this please let me know. We're going to be meeting her in the next chapter, so sooner rather than later


	7. CH 06: Roommate

Disclaimer: I Do not own Mai Otome

Author's Note: Currently I am very frustrated with myself. This chapter and the next were supposed to be one single piece, however my tendency to ramble on has gotten the better of me. I decided to go ahead and post this first half as a separate chapter rather than take forever on a super long one. frown.I was really looking forward to the next chapter. Oh well, at least the next update will be quicker since I more or less have it hammered out.

Thanks to anyone with Mai input, and to all you hopeless people: I am a sap too. But don't tell anyone, ok? It's a secret. ;)

Also I especially want to thank glowie for graciously letting me sound out some of my ideas and giving me prompt feedback. Yay!

Now, onto the story.

* * *

Ch. 6 Roommates 

Natsuki groaned as her right hand flopped about her nightstand for the alarm clock. Furious at being unable to shut the damn thing off, she opened her eyes to pin it with an accusatory glare only to find it not on the stand at all. _Then where is that damn beeping coming from?_ As her memory of the night before came back to her, she remembered that she had put the thing under her bed to be sure not to sleep in on her first day of classes. Tearing herself from the warmth of her blankets she fished the alarm out, it's racket getting momentarily louder before she was able to turn it off. She knew she had no one to blame but herself, staying out so late on the eve of school, but she still mumbled curses at the thing. It made her feel better. After all, she had to grumble at _something_ this early in the morning.

As anyone who knew Natsuki might guess, she was not a morning person, so it was some time before she was dressed and ready to go. On her way out, she stopped to take one last look at herself in the mirror. It was funny seeing herself in the uniform that she associated so much with Shizuru. She gently fingered the silk trim of the apron; wearing it made her feel closer to her somehow…

Catching herself smiling in the mirror, she quickly dismissed the silly thought from her mind. She switched gears, and pulled out the acceptance letter that instructed her where to be this morning. Apparently she was to arrive early with all of the other new students in some ballroom located on the upper level of the research building. She frowned, thinking of the only other time she had walked on the main pathways here. _Hmm… Maybe there's a way to get there from Saki's level? It would be best to avoid the crowds._

Unfortunately, she realized she didn't have the time to waste looking for a back way in. Thanks to her final bit of vanity, she now had a mere twenty minutes before the entrance ceremony started. _What's gotten into me, dallying in front of the mirror when I need to be getting a move on?_ She sighed. _I guess I'm just going to have to walk in with all of the other students_. Her inner voice could hardly sound more despondent.

In the end she decided the best course of action would be to cut through the woods. It would save her time anyways.

As she stepped onto the wide stone pathway she felt, rather than saw, several heads turn in her direction. Apparently four months was not long enough to erase away the initial impression she made at this school.

"Look. Isn't that the mysterious girl that lived in the visitor's lodge last semester?! I didn't know she was going to be a student here!"

Natsuki's eyes flicked left, to see three returning corals tittering in her direction. _What is it with these people? Don't they have better things to do than sit around gossiping?_

Not willing to give them the satisfaction of acknowledgement, Natsuki stalked by as if she didn't know that the eyes of all the girls in the vicinity were now fixated on her.

"It must be."

"Oh. She's kinda scary…"

"I wonder where she's fro…"

The voices faded as she made it into the building. Her shoes made echoed screeches as she walked down vast marbled corridors. Getting to the ballroom easily enough, she sat down in one of the proffered chairs. Many of the other new arrivals were already seated so her selection was limited. She cringed at having to sit next to a pack of bubbly girls, but luckily all sound was soon extinguished as an elegant woman dressed in a formal Meistar uniform took the podium. All eyes were on the tall woman with short dark hair who exuded an air of quiet command.

"Good morning and welcome. My name is Sadako Somier and as Headmistriss please allow me to be the first in congratulating all of you on your acceptance into the Guarderobe Otome Academy. As of now, you can now count yourselves among the finest students in the world. I am sure that you are impatient to move on to the day's events, so at this time I would like to introduce Dr. Saki Minuette to the podium. Dr. Minuette is Head of Research at this academy, and she will briefly explain the effects the nanotechnology will have on your body. I know you are all excited to receive your GEM's, but please pay attention. We believe in making informed decisions here, and the privilege of Otome technology is not for everyone. Thank you."

Polite applause ensued as the Headmistress took her seat and the doctor stood.

Saki walked up to the podium. With a swift click of her remote she turned on a large screen behind her. Natsuki zoned out as the doctor explained what it meant to become an Otome. Natsuki had heard it all before. _Is it just me or is she purposefully avoiding eye contact with me? _Natsuki was still miffed at the doctor for not giving her any information on her mother's death. Of course, it was possible that even she did not know. After all, Yamada had proved useless. He said that he would keep an ear out for her, but even he had not heard of anything pointing towards a leak in Guarderobe technology. _Well, there's nothing I can do about it now._

Her focus returned as the headmistress once again took the stage.

"…will all make your way to the clinic, where you will receive the nano-injection. Soon afterwards, each of you will make your pledge before the Shinso and be given a coral GEM. On your way out, please give your name to Miss Maria to receive information on your dormitory and room assignment. I hope to see all of you again at the Pledge."

Not being one to mill about, Natsuki promptly went up to the stern looking woman with the blond hair that had begun to cloud with grey. She stated her name.

"Kruger, Natsuki."

Miss Maria briskly flipped through a stack of papers and responded with equal efficiency.

"Here you are Kruger. You may proceed to the dormitories."

As soon as she moved away from all the other girls waiting in line, she took a look at the paper:

**Guarderobe Student Dormitory Assignment**

**Wing: Coral South**

**Floor: 2**

**Room: 247 **

**Roommate: Mai Tokiha of Zipang**

**All new arrivals must report to the clinic in 2 hours! Please do not be late**

_Roommate? _Up until this very moment, Natsuki had taken for granted such things as personal privacy and autonomy. She had never had to share a room with someone. _I suppose it makes sense, it is a boarding school after all. But still..._ She looked skeptically at some of the girls in the room.

Still reeling from the fact that she would be sharing a room with another coral, Natsuki didn't notice the Headmistriss approaching until she heard her name being called out from behind her left shoulder.

"Natsuki Kruger."

Natsuki visibly jumped.

"Don't worry. Contrary to rumors here on campus, I don't bite."

Seeing the woman up close, Natsuki wasn't so sure. Somewhat belatedly remembering her manners she replied,"Forgive me headmistress, I didn't see you coming."

"Please Natsuki, no need for apologies. I just wanted to personally welcome the daughter of Imeli myself. Seeing you here today makes me think that your mother would be very proud of you."

Natsuki looked down, a little embarrassed.

"I read the report Dr. Saki sent me, and seeing as you have already received your injection, it won't be necessary for you to go to the clinic today. Please feel free to walk the grounds until it is time to receive your GEM."

"Thank you, Headmistriss."

"And, Natsuki, please do not hesitate to come to me if there is anything you wish to talk about. I want you to feel at home here."

She nodded and hurried away as fast as politeness would allow. Being on the receiving end of that woman's full attention was unnerving. She really wanted to get out of here, but before she could even take five steps someone called out to her again.

"Um, excuse me, but is your name Natsuki Kruger?"

_What now? _Natsuki turned around to see a cheerful looking red head endowed with a rather large chest.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Natsuki blurted out. Her nerves were about shot.

The girl laughed a bit nervously scratching at her temple as she sheepishly replied, "Ahh… Well, I couldn't help but overhear the Headmistriss talking to you…"

Trailing off the girl stuck out her hand.

_Great. She must have heard about my mom and…_

"Anyways, I'm Mai Tokiha, and if I'm not mistaken we're roommates."

Instead of shaking the girls hand, Natsuki quickly unfolded the crinkled bit of paper that had suffered under her nervous ministrations earlier. She read the name aloud.

"Mai Tokiha."

It was true. Well, at least she wasn't asking about her past.

Mai lowered her hand.

"Please call me Mai."

"Um, ok."

Natsuki wasn't very good at making small talk. Luckily for her, with Mai's good natured demeanor she could probably talk to a wall and get it to open up to her.

"So… Since we were lucky enough to meet each other early, why don't we walk over to the dorms to get a look at out new room?"

Natsuki looked her over and shrugged, deciding that being curt with this girl would get her nowhere.

"Sounds good to me. Where do we get the keys?"

* * *

After Mai left for the clinic, Natsuki made a b-line for the chapel. _It's not really lunchtime, but maybe she will be there._ If not, it was just as good a place as any to fill her spare time.

Of course, as she halfway expected, the place was empty.

Being more disappointed than anticipated, she was about to turn around and leave when two arms snaked around her waist, and an unmistakable voice whispered in her ear.

"Hello, Natsuki."

Natsuki jerked at the unexpected sensation. (Natsuki's ears were rather sensitive to such things.)

"Sh-shizuru what are you doing?"

"I couldn't help myself. Natsuki looks so cute in her new uniform."

"Well you could have at least said 'hi' _first_. Geez. That's the third time today that I've been snuck up on from behind."

"Hmm, don't they say that good things come in threes?"

Natsuki scoffed.

"No. It's small packages. Good things come in small packages. The only things that come in threes are funerals."

Though her voice was terse and her face was scrunched up in seeming irritation, Natsuki made no move to release herself from the girls embrace. She was really very happy to have been surprised by Shizuru's presence. It was as if all the anxious bustle and worry of the day had been washed away by a single word of her mouth.

Shizuru let go as Natsuki made to turn around. She was somewhat surprised to see the older girl wearing a casual yet elegant outfit whose colors made her eyes stand out.

"Speaking of uniforms, where's yours?"

"Oh, today is really for new arrivals. Returning students don't need to be ready until the commencement battle."

"Ah." _I guess that makes sense._

"Did you bring anything for lunch?"

Shizuru's face fell a little.

"Sadly I have not, seeing as I only just arrived on campus. Also, as much as I would love to spend more time with Natsuki, I will need to be getting ready for later."

She sighed somewhat dramatically.

"I'm afraid I only came here in hopes of seeing my little ghost in her uniform before everyone else did."

Shizuru emphasized the words "little ghost" with two light taps to Natsuki's nose. This action, interestingly enough, rendered the "little ghost" incapable of looking like anything other than confused and slightly cross-eyed.

Shizuru giggled, effectively snapping Natsuki out of her trance. She fixed the older girl with a glare.

"For the last time Shizuru; I am not your ghost… And I'm not little either!"

Shizuru merely smiled as she coyly backed up to the door--her mission complete.

"I'll see you later Natsuki."

She then turned and made her way outside.

"Oi, do you want me to save you a seat?" She yelled at the retreating figure.

But either Shizuru did not hear her, or her question had been ignored since there was no reply.

_I guess I better get back to the ballroom for the Pledge. I did tell Mai I would save her a seat… Hey, if I get there early enough maybe I can pick one by the aisle!_

With a newfound sense of optimism, Natsuki once again made her way to the research building.

* * *

Next Chapter -"Pearl No. 1": The Commencement Battle in on, and Natsuki learns a little more about Shizuru. 


	8. CH 07: Pearl No 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: So sorry for the unexpected delay. They fired two people at work. I'm so tired. Anyways, here's a rather long chapter. (well, long for me anyways.)

* * *

Ch. 07 -Pearl No.1

Natsuki carefully touched the new Coral GEM with her fingers; it still hurt a little from where the Headmistriss had pierced her. She discovered that receiving the GEM affected her physically more than she thought it would. It was quite like all of the cells in her body were busily talking to each other, or as if she had a kind of strange electric high. The feeling was heady, exhilarating even, but it made her a little nauseous as well. She wondered if everyone else felt the same way she did. Then again, maybe it was just her. Maybe, after having free reign over her body for so long the nanomachines were a little resistant to having a central point of command.

Well, if Mai was feeling unnerved by the nanomachines it certainly wasn't showing. _She_ had been chitchatting the whole way to the stadium. Natsuki didn't mind really, besides, walking with Mai helped her blend in a little.

As her thoughts trailed off, she rather belatedly noticed a lull in the conversation. _Oops. She must have asked me a question._

"Huh?"

"I said, are you sure you're ok? You seem a little out of it."

Natsuki quickly pretended to be tucking her hair behind her ea,r which she realized, must have only looked sillier since she had pulled that side back in a clip for the ceremony.

"Uh, sorry. I'm fine."

Mai's expression of concern evaporated as she tilted her head, "You know, your hair looks really nice like that Natsuki."

Natsuki fumbled with a response. She was still not used to kind words or compliments. (Shizuru's "compliments" were obviously excuses to molest her. They didn't count.)

"Yeah, well, it seemed practical. You know. Easy access and all."

Mai smiled. _A simple "thank you" would have done just as well. _

She could already tell she was going to like living with Natsuki. Before today she had been worried about what kind of person she would be rooming with, and even though the girl seemed to take things a little _too_ seriously sometimes, Mai was really glad to get someone so down to earth. While the girl's aloof appearance suggested otherwise, Mai was quick enough to realize that Natsuki was a rare find. She did not judge others or tell them how to live their lives, and it wasn't just some sort of antisocial apathy. For some reason, Natsuki thought apart from most people, and that was something Mai really needed in a friend right now. _That's the reason for coming here right? To see what it is that I really want. To get away from all the expectations._

As the two girls entered the stadium Natsuki didn't allow herself the luxury of taking in the new scenery. She was focused on one thing: finding an isolated spot. With a calculating look, she quickly assessed the seating situation. Unfortunately most of the section was already full, in spite of their supposed early arrival. Still scanning, her eyes were drawn to a spot on the front row in the lower left hand corner. There were a few seats next to a small girl who was busily hunched over a book. _Yes! Target acquired._

"Come on Mai let's sit over here."

The bookworm, at least, wasn't likely to harass her, and she could position her roommate between herself and any potential gossipers.

The air was nearly electric with anticipation, and once she was sitting down, Natsuki let herself get caught up in it a little. After all, everyone had heard about the awesomeness of Otome power and the level of their battle skills. It was said they could wield a destructive force powerful enough to take out buildings and make it look like child's play. Entire cities has supposedly been reduced to nothing but craters if they were unlucky enough to get caught between two clashing Meistars. Even the highest members of the Sechasi Nation revered and dreaded them. Today would be her first time witnessing the materialized power of the Otome, and Natsuki was thrilled.

Before too long, Miss Maria's voice boomed over the crowd, calling for attention.

"Today's commencement battle will be performed by the top two ranking Pearl students. It will consist of two parts. For the first two thirds the contestants will only be allowed the materializing techniques of a Coral class GEM. The remaining time will be marked by a buzzer, at which point the Pearl GEMs will be fully authorized. I urge you all to please pay attention to the elegant manner in which we as Otome should present ourselves during battle."

While she was talking, two seemingly tiny figures walked out onto the ground level below. Once in position, circular cracks formed in the dusty floor as several concrete cylinders grated upwards. Cheers erupted into the stadium as the two Pearls rose to eye level on separate pillars.

Mai gasped, "It's Shizuru Viola."

While at the same time Natsuki incredulously asked, "Shizuru?!"

Her identity was confirmed as Miss Maria began to formally introduce the two contestants, "…Pearl No.1 Shizuru Viola."

The two roommates turned to look at each other.

"You know Shizuru?"

"You know Viola?"

Mai giggled at Natsuki's facial expression, and decided to be the first explain herself.

"Well Natsuki, I don't so much know Viola as I know of her..."

Natsuki still managed to look confused.

"She's pretty famous around here. Her father is, after all, cousin to the Windbloom King, and apparently she has been the star of this academy since she set foot in the place."

"What!?"

Mai continued.

"Of course, I recognized her immediately. Her mother is a lesser noble of Zipang whose beauty is widely spoken of. She must look exactly like her… Wait. I thought you were from here? If you didn't know all that then how _did_ you know her?"

But Natsuki was staring ahead confoundedly at the girl she thought she knew. _How… Just who is she?_

"…and in the challenger's position is Pearl No.2 Haruka Armitage."

Miss Maria's voice penetrated her unsettled thoughts, and she looked at the challenger. _It's that girl from before…_

Suddenly from her right side a small voiced shouted out, "Good luck Haruka!"

Natsuki and Mai both turned to look at the girl again in case they had missed something. It seemed unbelievable that such a timid little thing could be friends with that girl who was two horns short of a bull.

Somehow over all of the cheering, this Haruka person heard the little shout, and looked over in their corner giving a thumbs up.

Natsuki turned her head in Shizuru's direction just in time to catch those piercing red eyes lock on to hers. It wasn't held for long, but still Natsuki blushed under her direct gaze, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Mai. _Hmm. I wonder what exactly is going on here._

"You may begin!"

Having already materialized their robes before entering the arena, both girls' first act was to summon the standard Coral metal quarterstaves. With a rallying cry, Haruka called hers into being as she lunged forward, jutting the thing out at waist length with a firm double handed grip.

In contrast, Shizuru's only movement had been to hold her right hand slightly out to the side of her body. Without hesitation she spread her fingers wide, and the pole materialized an inch beneath her hand as if it had been waiting for her silent command. Before it had a chance to drop her slender fingers gripped the smooth metal. Not a single other part of her body had moved. Angered at the other's seeming dismissal of her challenge, Haruka let out another growl, and charged directly at Shizuru who didn't even so much as flinch.

After a few running steps, Haruka powerfully bounded off of her platform in a formidable head on attack. As the banzai disaster soared towards Shizuru, the audience let out a gasp. Natsuki leaned forward and gripped the metal railing in front of her. Just when it seemed like escape was impossible Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she snapped into action. Even though Natsuki had been watching closely, it was still hard to follow exactly what happened. Everything was moving so fast. Shizuru whipped the pole around to meet her other hand and used the momentum to knock Haruka in the gut with it's other end. Her disposal of the other's charge seemed so complete that, for a split second, Natsuki thought Shizuru would stop. But instead crimson eyes took on a more determined look, and keeping with the momentum of her first attack strode to the edge of the platform. Using one foot to grip it's edge, she pushed off, propelling herself downwards towards the cloud of dust where Haruka had fallen.

Her staff proceeded her as she held it out to the side in her right arm. Natsuki thought she was insanely suicidal, driving herself into the hard ground like that, but Shizuru's logic was soon to be proven valid as Haruka appeared zooming out of the dust, pushing herself upwards with her now extending staff. Her right arm was cocked back in anticipation of their collision. Most of what happened next was a blur to Natsuki, who had a hard time following the rapid succession of blows and parries through the dust that was being conjured as the ground and concrete pillars were caught in the crossfire. She did notice that while both girl's hit scores rose, Shizuru's always stayed slightly ahead of Haruka's.

A loud buzz abruptly tore into the atmostphere, and both girls changed stances. The picture on the monitor screen disappeared as words flashed across the screen.

S.V H.A

Connected

Interim Master

Robe.Pearl

MATERILAIZE

Standing by…

START

Light emanated from the girls' GEMs as their robes changed slightly in form. Energy in the manifestation of pink sparkles ran up the length of Shizuru's staff but it seemed as though nothing else had changed. Haruka's, on the other hand, had turned a shimmering pink in the center and pulled apart into two pieces, a trail of connective light linked between them. The blonde haired girl then dropped the left segment as it both widened and shortened--it's shape finally solidifying into a spherical mass.

There was a brief pause before the long ribbons now adorning their upper backs extended, and both girls shot into the air searching for a better position. The audience screamed with excitement, and Natsuki's eyes widened as she watched them take flight. Up until now, Haruka had been holding her own. She was most effective on the ground, where she could easily overpower her opponent in close combat. However with the added dimension of flying, and the more long ranged capabilities of their weapons, it wasn't long before she fell farther behind. At first it seemed that Haruka believed she could pound away at Shizuru from afar, swinging her elongated mace in wide curves. However it soon became apparent that Shizuru's weapon could also extend when its top half suddenly segmented, allowing it to act much like a large steel whip. Shizuru wielded her weapon with an effective grace, creating complicated and intertwining arcs. Sparks flew as the two serpentine weapons struck wildly at one another, and Natsuki suddenly found herself thinking.

Up until this moment she assumed that people's veneration of Otome had only to do with the immense power they possessed. However as she watched, she began to realize something else. There was a certain honor in the way Otome battled, a kind of reverence that she had never seen before. On the streets she had seen much of death. She had learned that it didn't matter how it came. Be it slow and dirty at the end of a long starvation, or swift and bloody at the end of her gun, once the last strangled breath escaped the body and all awareness faded from their eyes she felt the same emptiness. Life was as meaningful as a blank stare. Seeing Shizuru fight with an expression of quiet determination she couldn't help but think of her own mortality. That, if it came down to it, she wouldn't mind having death delivered to her by those graceful hands.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a jarring crash. She focused back on the battle in time to see Haruka tearing backwards through several pillars at the end of Shizuru's staff.

When the final buzzer went off, Shizuru was the clear victor, and the stadium erupted in a deafening cheer.

-------

The two roommates made their way out of the stadium along with the other students. Mai was going on and on about how awesome the battle was--Shizuru in particular.

"Wasn't the battle amazing? Even though Armitage looked pretty intimidating, Viola totally destroyed her. And she looked so cool doing it! I can't wait to learn how to materialize! Aren't you excited!? I mean, I know we won't be able to fly or anything until we get Pearl but still. Don't you think it's amazing?"

Still deep in thought Natsuki made a standard reply.

"Yeah. Amazing."

They had come to a small gathering on the walkway where many Corals were talking excitedly. Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed Shizuru standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling down at her admirers with a composed face. Mai followed her gaze.

"Ah, Natsuki I forgot I uh… needed to get something before we go to the dorms, so I'll meet you there. Ok?"

"What?" Natsuki turned her head in her companion's direction, but Mai had already turned down a different path.

"Natsuki?"

She swiveled back to meet the intense gaze of those eyes for the second time today. A flood of emotions came over Natsuki as she looked at her summertime companion. Elation, pride, and embarrassment were all roiled with the sickening undertow of her sudden insecurity and feelings of betrayal. She broke off eye contact as she struggled with possible reasons why Shizuru had hidden so many things from her. As the moment stretched out, she noticed several of the other girls began to look at her with veiled accusation. She was taking up too much of the Pearl No.1's time. She remembered where she was.

"Hello, Shi-Viola. Excuse me."

She then turned around; leaving Shizuru standing alone in a sea of blind adoration--a name only half-formed on her lips.

It wouldn't be the last time she took the long way home.

--------

Boots crunched on grainy asphalt as Luka made his way down ill-lit alleys. He was a little rushed. _It must be really important to be called upon by the Five on such short notice._ There was little light as he approached the seemingly abandoned factory, yet he didn't have to stop as he was immediately nodded in by two grim looking guards. Inside, the air was damp, having condensed a little on the cool steel walls and ceiling. Here he stopped, and took a moment to check his coat for any lent before entering the larger room. Unlike his former partner, who secretly liked looking nice, he did not take well to the formal overcoat that all Wolves had to wear when coming before the Syndicate. Being black was one thing, but they could at least make it out of something other than wool. On top of being hard keep to clean, it scratched at his neck. With one final flick of his fingers he entered into the great open hall and strode confidently toward the five tall-backed chairs.

Today, apparently, he was meeting with the Third. Stopping twenty paces away, he dropped to one knee keeping his head bowed until spoken to. No matter how many times he had been summoned before any of Five, it never got easier.

"Luka. We have a job for you."

He looked up at the masked face.

"Word has reached Us that your former partner is alive and in the area."

Luka managed to maintain a look of disinterest. Hadn't he been afraid of this?

"We want you to find Kuga and bring her to Us. Alive. Do you understand?"

"…Yes."

The Third addressed his unasked question.

"Why is of no concern to you. Suffice it to say that she is a valuable asset to the Nation."

"Of course, I understand."

"She has been spotted coming and going from the Guarderobe Academy. We suspect she is attending school there. Please use your skill and relationship with Kuga to complete your objective."

_A "valuable asset" to the syndicate? As a reason for not paying the blood price?_ Luka had never heard of such a thing. Loyalty was the glue of the Sechasi culture. No one willing to turn their backs on the syndicate could possibly be considered an asset. Talented or not. What is talent, after all, with out obedience?

"Do you accept?"

It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes. Please leave it to me to bring our lost cub back to the pack.

* * *

Next Chapter: Cleanliness is Next to Hogliness (It's godliness, Haruka!) Natsuki Shizuru's helper underclassman. I think anyways. I need to sleep. Thanks to everyone for your reviews. I shall be more prompt this time! 


	9. CH 08: Cleanliness

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: Good Grief. This was like the Monster Chapter From Hell. It's huge, and took way to long to write for reasons that escape me. I am -so- happy it is finished. If I had to look at it one more time I think I might have gone insane.

I'm so glad that everyone seemed to like the battle scene. I don't really know that much about fighting so I was a little worried. Anyways, thank you for your reviews and patience. I hope you enjoy these next 3000 some words.

* * *

CH. 08 -Cleanliness is Next to Hogliness (It's _Godliness_, Haruka!) 

The silk hem of Shizuru's robe slid disobediently down the side of her leg, exposing bare skin to the chilly morning air. Now that she had her own room, she enjoyed beginning her days like this; sitting at her desk and sipping her first cup of tea as she let the early dew-laden air in through the window. It allowed her to slowly collect herself and review the events of the day before having to face the rest of society.

This daily routine of solitude introduced her to the potential for life's simplicity, and in it she often found herself contemplating the nature of her existence. Here there were no roommates, no servants, no adoring fathers or so called "friends" to remind her of all that was necessary. Her mind was left to roam where it may, and it was in the quiet languidness of these mornings that she wondered what it would be like to direct the course of her own life.

Reaching down with one hand she absentmindedly retrieved the unruly piece of fabric and secured its position by tucking it lightly between her crossed knees. She thought again of Natsuki, and sighing, looked once more out the window.

It was only natural, she supposed--having Natsuki on her mind. After all, today was this year's Corals' first time materializing, and she would be assisting Miss Maria along with several other Pearls.

However, since Natsuki's adverse reaction to seeing Shizuru in the commencement battle, thinking of her beloved rebel only brought about dissatisfaction. Natsuki was avoiding her, and between classes and administrative duties she had little opportunity to corner the girl.

Her eyelids lowered slightly as she stared deeper into the clear green liquid cupped between her hands as though it were a paler version of the emerald pools of the younger girl's eyes. Then, decisively setting down her tea, she stood and shut the window.

It was frustrating. By all rights she should have been looking _forward_ to today and the opportunity to see the oh-so-adamantly independent Natsuki kneel before her as master. Of course, she felt cheated by the awkwardness between them on several levels.

Why did Natsuki have to pick now to suddenly be insecure? She thought back to the day of the commencement battle. While she really _had_ treasured the uncomplicated familiarity of their untimely friendship, in Shizuru's mind it was merely the beginning. There was just so much more that she wanted to learn about Natsuki, and the start of the school year had brought such promise. She had wanted to make their existence more… _real_. Yes. More real, and not so dreamlike as the summer had been.

She made her way across the room to stand before the large maple wardrobe. Opening the doors, she slipped out of her robe, relishing the flight of fabric against her skin.

_Natsuki…_

It was just that she had been so excited to… _to what, exactly?_ She asked, suddenly angry with herself. Did she really have the right to be upset with Natsuki? In all honesty, part of her had really wanted to see the blush that was sure to appear on Natsuki's face when she realized her "idiot tutor" was the amazing Shizuru Viola. So she had not only expected, but had even plotted for a reaction. However what she had not anticipated was the shame and insecurity shown in the younger girl's eyes, or how sad she would feel when Natsuki looked at her like any of her other adoring fan girls.

_Why is it that I feel the need to prove myself worthy of Natsuki's attention?_

Her hand lingered a little on the sleeve of her old uniform before she pulled out her new one and began to get dressed for the day.

She nearly shook her head at herself. And her situation. Without knowing it, Natsuki was always showing her how little she actually knew herself.

As she bent over to finish making up her bed, a brilliant idea came to her, and she couldn't help but laugh softly as she left her room. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all._

_------- _

"Natsuki!"

"Mmmmph."

"Natsuki." Shake, shake.

"Mnnno."

"NA-TSU-KI!"

The sleeping girl abruptly turned her head and glared at a fully dressed Mai, who annoyingly rolled her eyes at the Kuga ice-glare currently being directed at her.

"I swear Natsuki, sometimes you act just like a little kid. Hurry up and get dressed or you're going to be late."

Natsuki pulled herself halfway upright and grumpily rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand--looking much like a disgruntled kitten.

"Where were you last night anyways." Mai accused more than asked.

Natsuki scoffed, then beneath her breath mumbled, "This coming from the girl who has a whole damned country wondering where she is."

It had been weeks, but Natsuki was still holding a grudge over the fact that Mai was secretly the runaway child of the Emperor of Zipang.

Having been caught for the first time between lying and telling the truth in the face of Natsuki's wrath, Mai had let slip the reality of her situation. Sure, it had quelled Natsuki's suspicions as to why Mai had left her to face Shizuru alone the other day, but…  
_Zipang for heaven's sake! The idiot girl just laughed it off like it was nothing._

"Anyways, you need to pick up this room, I won't have time to do it today. And our hallway gets room inspections sometime this week. Please Natsuki, I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Yeah yeah, Don't you have to get going or something?"

She glanced at the time. "Oh. You're right. Goodbye Natsuki, I'll see you in Combat!"

_Oh, right. Combat._ Up until now they had been doing endurance and strength build up. This would be their first day of materializing their Coral robes, and Natsuki was excited. She had been waiting to show off her combat skills for some time now. _These goodie goodies won't know what hit them._

_------- _

The combat training field was located far on the north side of campus, so getting there was a task. Mai and Natsuki, along with all of the other first year Corals, had Combat in the morning, right after Military Tactics. They had to practically run each day to make it there early enough to change into the white and red trimmed athletic uniforms that were issued for physical training. Even though the shorts were a little tight Natsuki felt much more comfortable in them than she did in her regular uniform.

After securing their items in their lockers they made their way outside and down the concrete stairs that took them onto the training field. The flat sandy ground was only interrupted by various embedded lines that marked the spacing for group formations. Today everyone was gathered excitedly as they found their assigned spots in the opening stance. Silence fell as Miss Maria walked onto the field.

"Good Morning."

A cadenced "Good morning, Miss Maria" promptly resounded from the assembled Corals.

"The past weeks of combat training have served to teach you the essentials of unarmed fighting, the theory behind materialization, and to properly acclimate your bodies to the nano technology. In today's class period, as I am sure you are all aware, we will be focusing solely on materializing your robes."

By the looks on the Coral's faces one could tell that squeals and exclamations were barely being suppressed. They had much to learn about maintaining an Otome's demeanor.

"This being the case you _will _be graded on proper Request, Salute, and Acceptance. As we have discussed in earlier class meetings, materialization is not as easy as it seems. Your seniors," she motioned to the four Pearls that were already standing in a line further out on the field. Natsuki's eyes flicked to her right to confirm what she already knew. _Shizuru!?_

"…will be acting as interim masters so that everyone will have a chance to try materializing."

"For your first materialization I cannot stress the importance of the salute. While it is true that a formal salute is not necessary for a successful materialization, it prepares the mind for battle, helps direct the excess energy output of nanomachines and then draw them back to the body. In the beginning, it is a good idea to salute for every major materializing shift. I hope you have chosen and practiced one of the salutes you were shown last class period. Please divide yourselves evenly into four lines. Your seniors will be acting as interim masters for today so everyone will have a chance to try materializing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Maria."

"Good. You may begin."

Everyone, of course, was scrambling to get in the group that Shizuru would be conducting. Well, everyone but Natsuki and Mai. For once, the two roommates were exactly on the same page. After some intricate and hurried shuffling she and Mai ended up in front of Haruka, and while it wasn't exactly ideal it was certainly better than the alternative. _Interim Masters!_ Natsuki shuddered to think of all the embarrassment she had just barely escaped.

After having so obviously avoided Shizuru for weeks now, she did not think her blood pressure could handle the stress of her having to hold still in front of others while Shizuru granted her request for permission with the standard kiss on the ear. When she did sneak a peek in the other girl's direction though she almost felt sorry. To Natsuki, Shizuru looked a little sad behind the social mask she so often wore these days, or maybe it was just her.

However, when just as the four groups were about to head to separate corners of the field Shizuru lifted her hand and called out to Haruka, Natsuki almost choked. _What's she doing?! I should have known…_ Lilting phrases flashed through her mind as she began to think up the sly comment Shizuru would surely say as Natsuki bent down to one knee in front of her. Her face must be an interesting shade of red; it felt like some sort of mental breakdown was near.

She was surprised though when Haruka nodded in agreement and Shizuru, without even a glance in her direction, walked off the field stopping only briefly to speak with Miss Maria.

Mai leaned forward and whispered, "Psshew. That was close."

"Yeah."

The girls in Shizuru's group looked utterly disappointed as they watched their idol walk out of sight only to be replaced by the stern Miss Maria, but none of them could have felt the twinge more so than Natsuki as she realized that perhaps she had enjoyed Shizuru's interest in her after all.

-------

Because escaping to the chapel was out of the question, Natsuki had been taking her daily lunches with Mai and Yukino--the quiet bookworm from the stadium. Yukino was one of the few second year Corals who's quiet nature and apathy towards becoming an Otome made her something of an outsider. Today they were in their usual spot on the lawn outside the cafeteria.

Ever since the first day of school, Mai had been trying to figure out what exactly was going on between Natsuki and Viola. She was positive there _was_ something; she was just having trouble making sense of what it was or how it had come about. Viola was the ideal Otome student, and as such was admired by many. And while Natsuki had her charms to be sure, Mai was almost certain that the girl's background was somewhat less than reputable (if not downright shady). She just didn't understand how someone so antisocial as Natsuki could have gotten so close to someone so constantly surrounded by others without upper class connections. She looked at Natsuki despondently munching on her food.

"Ok Natsuki, what's going on?"

Natsuki began to speak, but was interrupted, "And don't tell me 'nothing' because you've been eating this whole time and you haven't even touched your mayo."

Natsuki looked down at her food.

"Oh. Yeah. I must have forgotten. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? I've never seen you eat lunch without it! Just tell me Natsuki, does this have to do with Viola?"

Mai could tell her question had hit the mark.

"Maybe."

"Well, why have you been avoiding her? I mean, _I_ have a reason, but you seem to… look a little lonely whenever her name's brought up. It's not like you."

"Look. I said it's no big deal, ok?"

Natsuki's voice held a dangerous tone of finality, and Mai looked at Yukino in a silent plea. The short haired girl (who was certainly used to dealing with the emotionally retarded violent type) briefly paused, and as if to no one stated in a soft voice, "It's possible that Natsuki feels a little uncomfortable upon discovering Viola's rather intimidating social status."

Mai put a finger to her mouth, "Oh."

She had never considered that Natsuki had not known about the infamous Shizuru Viola until recently. _Had she been living under a rock up until now? _In any case.

"Well, Natsuki, you can't avoid someone over something as trivial as social status. Viola probably misses you as much as you miss h.."

"I never said I missed her!"

"Whatever. Don't you realize none of that matters? Especially in this academy. Don't you realize how lonely it must be for her?" _Trust me, I of all people should know…_

"Lonely?"

Mai was about to speak again when their conversation was cut short by Miss Maria's biting call.

"Natsuki Kruger!"

Natsuki immediately snapped upright.

"Yes, Miss Maria."

"You are the resident of the left half of room 243?"

_Shit! Room inspection. I thought they were usually done in the evenings…_

"Yes Ma'am."

"You have once again failed inspection. Since you do not seem to know how to keep your surroundings in order, as is appropriate for a student of Guarderobe, you are to be assigned as helper underclassman so that you might learn."

"Y-yes, Miss Maria!"

"Please report to the Trias after class for further instruction!"

"Yes."

Yukino seemed lost in thought, and Mai managed to look both annoyed and worried. Natsuki was merely irritated until she realized who the Trias was. Then she began to truly understand the fullness of her predicament.

-------

And so it was that while everyone else was heading back to the dormitories that evening after class, Natsuki found herself reluctantly walking in quite the opposite direction towards the Administration Building.

Tall streamlined windows flanked the green walls as she made her way to the room that housed the Trias. Stepped up to the door, she hesitantly knocked three times. The noise echoed down the nearly vacant hallways.

"Please come in," sounded through the oaken door.

There was a small click as she turned at the gold knob and pushed the door inwards. The room was not much different in appearance from most of the classrooms Natsuki had been in. The lower portion of the walls were the same pine green color as the halls, while the upper portions an off white. It was apparent from the furniture that the place was used as a hybrid between office and private lounge for the three top-ranking Pearls.

As Natsuki continued to take in her surroundings she first noticed Haruka sitting to the left. Sara Gallager, half leaning in a chair, was still in the process of taking her feet off of a roundish table that she had apparently been using as a footstool before Natsuki's arrival. And finally, sipping tea behind the large desk sat Pearl No, 1, who didn't seem to need to look up to know who had just entered. Any thoughts Natsuki might have been thinking were interrupted by Haruka's brash voice.

"Natsuki Kruger," she stated, reading from piece of paper.

"It says here that in only a matter of weeks you have failed your room inspection for a second time. Miss Maria is right. We cannot have such blatant disregard of school rules go unpunished. Obviously this kind of thing is a habit of yours."

Natsuki gritted her teeth. She was unaccustomed to taking shit from someone she considered beneath her. Most of the underlings in the gang were too afraid of her.

Sara, who had taken the papers from Haruka's hands while the girl was making her declarations, chose this moment to speak, "Well, it says here that one of us is supposed to take her on as helper underclassman. Since you feel so strongly about it, why don't you do it Haruka?"

Haruka crossed her arms over her abundant chest. "Why would I want a delinquent like her for a helper?"

Sara knew the real reason behind Haruka's deferral was that she secretly enjoyed her alone time with Yukino. This was aggravated by the fact that even though Shizuru had received many more offers from younger students than Haruka had, the No. 1 Pearl refused to accept _any_ of them. This was just another point of contention between the two rivals.

"To have an opportunity to show her how a real Otome should behave, of course. Besides, I ca--"

Shizuru's calm voice cut through the debate, "I will take her."

Her next sip of tea nearly resounded into the shocked silence as both girl's heads slowly turned towards her as if she had just sprouted horns. Natsuki's eyes widened but her gaze remained locked on the floor.

"Of course, if that is acceptable to the rest of the Trias."

Sara, having already noted the subtle tension between the Pearl No. 1 and this rather uncomfortable delinquent, replied first.

"Well, _I_ won't be the one to stand in your way."

She said it with the exact amount of inflection as to pass right over Haruka's head, make Natsuki suspicious, and Shizuru smile.

Haruka was highly suspicious of Viola's motives, but she decided not to balk at her luck. Realizing that everyone was waiting for her reply she gave Natsuki what was supposed to be a penetrating look.

"Well, then it's decided. You will report tomorrow at Shizuru's room."

Then,as if in conclusion, in conclusion she went on.

"Just remember," pointing upwards with an all-knowing expression, "Cleanliness is next to hogliness."

Knowing it was futile, but acting on some sort of internal principal Sara mumbled, "…it's _Godliness_, Haruka."

"Whatever. Just don't go easy on her Viola."

Helpless, Natsuki looked up expectantly at Shizuru, waiting to hear the older girl's response. Although her words were directed at Haruka, she looked, for the first time straight at the girl in question. With an unconcerned expression, she halted mid-sip and replied, "Please do not worry on that account Armitage."

As Natsuki recognized the mirth showing deep in those cherry eyes her stomach dropped to the floor.

Natsuki was horrified.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bathtime for Two? -well, I think you get the idea. Shorter. Sweeter. 


	10. CH 09: Bathtime for Two?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: Hmm. So it ended up not being so short. Oh well. I have been afraid of posting this for fear of tomatoes. sigh.

As for last chapter's reviews: thanks! It was nice to see some new faces, or names rather.

glowie: i liked that line too! and no shiz/nat robe fights this time around. but it is in my queue.

Hoppy-chan/Naolin: I liked your play by play review. I am unaccustomed to such flattery.

Shiznat, shiznats, Sugador, and SharonSuh: so glad you liked it, i hope i have not made you wait to long.

I feel that this one's a little rough around the edges, and I had a hard time with the onee-sama in english thing. Let me know if you think it merits a post-post edit.

Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the insatiable letches in my life.

* * *

Ch. 09 -BATHTIME FOR TWO? 

She did realize that no matter how long she stared at the door, it was not going to knock itself. Nor was she going to be able to get out of having to face Shizuru.

Mai said that it could have been worse, that she was lucky to have been 'punished' with something so many people would consider an honor. Natsuki of course, knew that she spoke the truth. But as if knowing it wasn't enough, last night and throughout much of the day many of Shizuru's stalkers (as she had taken to calling them) had been making not so subtle insults in her direction. They had never much liked Natsuki, but ever since word got out that the connectionless nobody had won the spot by Shizuru's side they so coveted, a passive disliking had turned into an active hatred. Their envy was only aggravated by the fact that Natsuki did not seem to want it… _This is ridiculous. Just do it Natsuki._

Bracing herself, she took one last breath and raising her hand knocked three times. There was no immediate response, and for a second Natsuki thought that perhaps the older girl had somehow forgotten and wasn't in. It was certainly quiet enough in there to be the case. However any brief hopes she had on that account were dashed as the familiar accented voice begged her entry, the closeness of it surprising her. Trying not to look as nervous as she felt, Natsuki entered the room.

Shizuru, who for the last five minutes had been smiling at the two foot-shadows outside her door, was now sitting straight-backed on the edge of her bed sipping on her signature cup of tea. How she made such a proper pose appear so comfortable was beyond Natsuki. Resting beside her on the nightstand was a black earthenware teapot, steam still emanating from the spout.

"Would Natsuki like a cup of tea?"

Shizuru must have noticed the direction of her gaze, or perhaps she was just being polite. In any case, it had somewhat ruined her plan to be terse.

"Ah, no thanks. I really should get started. I have some uh… studying I need to do tonight." _Believable right?_

"Of course. I keep the cleaning supplies on the floor of the closet over there."

Natsuki walked over to the closet and slid the door open, averting her eyes from any possible personal items its shelves might contain. It would be unfortunate to get caught staring. Quickly finding the small bucket of cleaning supplies, she turned around to take a good look at the room only to realize that it was nearly spotless. Well, it was at least cleaner than any space she had lived in before. The bucket of supplies dangled uselessly in her hand; to make the place any cleaner she would need a toothbrush and Q-tips.

-----

The expression on Natsuki's face the moment she realized that there was nothing to clean was so adorable that Shizuru almost broke her composure. Natsuki was always in over her head before she knew it.

But if Natsuki thought too little before acting, then Shizuru thought far too much. All day she had been obsessing over what had caused the current awkwardness between the two of them, and among other things decided that she needed to back off. Sure, Natsuki had _acted_ like her impromptu kiss in the chapel did not bother her, but Shizuru couldn't help but doubt it. She wasn't even sure how she felt about it herself, and they had not really spoken since. Maybe if she stopped making Natsuki physically uncomfortable the younger girl wouldn't be so nervous around her.

Keeping herself in check, she took this moment to inform Natsuki of her regular duties such as taking out the trash, cleaning her tea accessories, organizing the desk, and dusting the furniture. It was pretty clear that Natsuki didn't really know where to begin, and Shizuru tried to convince herself that watching the girl haphazardly stack papers and spray on wood polisher was enough. Trying _really_ hard. _Really_. But the way Natsuki kept glancing sideways at her between jobs as if looking for reassurance was quickly eating at her resolve. It was when the dark haired girl turned away from her to halfheartedly swipe at the glass top of her desk that Shizuru decided she couldn't take it any longer.

-----

All this while, Natsuki was trying to decide what was worse: Shizuru actually teasing her, or Shizuru just sitting there on the verge of teasing her. At first she was relieved, but now it seemed kind of menacing. In fact it made her more than a little wary. _Hmm. Why does it seem suddenly quiet in here? _

It seemed quiet because Shizuru had stopped compulsively sipping on her tea. In fact, the room had taken on the ominous stillness of a forest the moment before a predator attacks. Too bad for Natsuki she did not realize this sooner, or she might have not jumped quite so high when Shizuru's smooth voice sounded so close to her right ear.

"No, Natsuki. If you do it like that it will streak. Here let me show you."

Before Natsuki could move, Shizuru leaned in further, making the girl glad she was facing away from her captor as blood rushed to her cheeks. Shizuru then placed an elegant hand on top of Natsuki's own and proceeded to very deliberately show her how to properly dust. Aside from making Natsuki uncomfortably aware of the softness of the older girl's breasts against her back, their current position also caused some of Shizuru's hair to brush against Natsuki's cheek. It smelled nice.

"Like this, see?"

It was barely above a whisper. The lack of negative response from the younger girl surprised Shizuru, and she found herself unable to resist taking it a step further.

Shizuru's hand on the towel slackened as she let her left arm snake around the other girl's waist. She was so weak, but it had been so long since she had had Natsuki so near. The closeness of her was intoxicating.

Shizuru was content to enjoy what was sure to be a brief moment of satisfaction, however when Natsuki opened her mouth to say something it was not what Shizuru expected.

"Why didn't you tell me about who you are."

There was a pause as Shizuru teetered on the edge of an honest confession. _Honesty._

"You mean about my bloodline? I didn't want Natsuki to think differently of me, or rather, I didn't want her to think she should act any differently around me because of it."As for who I am? I think Natsuki knows that best."

The younger girl broke the embrace to face Shizuru. With an attempt at casualness she said, "Well, it shouldn't matter right? I mean, being here puts us all on the same level. We can't let things like social status get in the way."

The words coming out of Natsuki's mouth sounded awkward even to her, and she didn't look the older girl in the eyes as she said it.

Shizuru just stared at Natsuki. She was just full of surprises. Almost as an act of gratitude, she decided to relieve some of the girl's discomfort. Well, sort of.

"My my, have we been taking advice from a certain runaway princess? Mmm. I think I'm jealous. You should be getting advice from your upperclassman after all."

Embarrassed, Natsuki started to turn red.

"Well, you know… wait! You know about Mai!?"

Shizuru's expression changed back to normal.

"My family makes regular visits to my mother's homeland, of course I recognize the Royal Princess of Zipang. Her face is well known there."

Natsuki was at first appalled and then resigned. At least she wasn't the only one who couldn't fool Shizuru. _Yeah, but _I_ should have known better._

"It's quite daring, don't you think, to be aiding in hiding the only daughter of one of the most powerful countries in the world. If I were you I might be afraid of being killed in my sleep. The efficiency of the Emperor's ninjas are renown."

"Ninjas?"

Shizuru pretended to swoon.

"Of course Natsuki doesn't care about the danger. Such a rebel."

Natsuki responded to that by rolling her eyes.

"Hey Shizuru, you aren't going to say anything are you? About Mai?"

"It will be as Natsuki wishes. You're secret is safe with me."

Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. I almost forgot."

Shizuru went to her desk and slid open the top drawer. Turning around to Natsuki she held out a metal key card.

"Since I hold office hours I won't always be here, especially since soon I will have to choose my pearl internship. This is a spare key I had made up. Of course, if it's Natsuki, she can come over anytime she wants, whether or not she needs to clean."

Natsuki took the silver key and slid it beneath her apron next to the copper one for her room. She had seen other corals with a silver key like this one and realized that they must be helpers too.

"Now, I notice Natsuki did not bring her own towel but I have a spare you may use for today."

Shizuru walked into the bathroom.

Her brows wrinkled with confusion. _Towel?_

Seconds later the older girl returned with only a fluffy white towel pulled around her supple form.

Towel. Natsuki could do nothing but stare open mouthed as she took in the sight before her. This was just too much. She had heard the rumors surrounding the relationship between an upperclassman and their helpers but…

"Natsuki's turn."

The look of total incomprehension that adorned Natsuki's face was almost too much for Shizuru to handle. In spite of this she somehow she managed to keep a straight face.

"Shizuru. What are you doing only wearing a towel?"

"It's time for bathing is it not?"

"Bathing…?"

The wheels were turning.

"H-Hold on! You can't possibly think that I'm going to take a shower with you!!"

Natsuki unconsciously took one step back, right eyebrow twitching.

"Didn't Natsuki know that assisting their upperclassman in the shower is also part of a helper's job?!"

Come to think of it, she had heard something like that, but still…

"You managed to bathe just fine up until now."

Shizuru pouted.

"Oh, but it _is_ so difficult to reach my back when I'm alone."

To illustrate her point she shifted her weight and reached her arm up over her head, affecting a pose that would have sent anyone less naïve than Natsuki into a blood-loss induced coma.

"N…no! Absolutely not!"

"Oh dear. What will they think of me when my helper won't assist me with my back? Does Natsuki want everyone to say that I am an unsuitable Upperclassman?"

"T-that's not it…"

Slyly going in for the kill, she sighed.

"Maybe I will just have to get another helper… Rena seems to like me…"

Natsuki's eyes widened with jealously at the thought of that brat (or anyone really) taking her place. _But I can't!!_

Her tattoo. She couldn't let anyone see it. Not even Shizuru. The doctor's words rang in her head. "_...many people here that would not be pleased to find a former Sechasi attending this school no matter who's daughter she was...considering the people who frequent this location...global security…_" Wasn't Shizuru one of those people the doctor was talking about?

-----

With that last tactic, Shizuru was sure the younger girl would give in. So she was stunned when Natsuki brusquely yelled, "That's just fine then!" and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Shizuru could only stare concernedly after her. She didn't understand; things were going so well. She hadn't intended to hurt the girl. Turning her gaze inward her eyes fixed downwards on nothing in particular. She barely noticed as her towel dropped to the floor, she was suddenly not wanting to take a shower at all.

-----

Just as Shizuru was about to get dressed for bed, she heard a knock on the door. She knew that it wouldn't be Natsuki, but she couldn't stop her heart from leaping at the thought. She opened the door to come face to face with a more than slightly nervous Coral. On the inside she sighed. She really did not have the patience tonight. Still, keeping up a smiling face she greeted the younger girl. "Good evening…"

But before she could ask anything the girl lowered her head and rather violently held out a sealed envelope in her two hands.

"TheheadmistressaskedmetodeliverthistoyouViolapleaseacceptit!"

With a slightly questioning look on her face, Shizuru took the letter.

"Thank you."

"Yes!"

Straightening up, the girl quickly took her leave. Shizuru opened the letter. It was an immediate summons from the headmistress. She glanced at the time and wondered what the headmistress wanted with her so late in the evening.

She arrived at the Headmistress's office to find Sara Gallagher already waiting on the bench outside of the tall double doors.

"Do you know what this is about Viola?"

"No. I suspect we both received the same letter. And, please Sara, just Shizuru. There is no need for formalities after hours.

"Right."

It was then that Dr. Saki, of all people, appeared from around the corner--clipboard in hand.

"Oh, girls! Good. You're here. Sorry I'm a little late, but I had to make sure Youko could handle running the check up on Fumi by herself."

Both girls just stared at her. Their notes had said nothing about the doctor. As if she was used to that kind of response, Saki continued.

"Well, let's go shall we? It wouldn't do to keep the headmistress waiting."

The two pearls followed the doctor in to find Headmistriss Somier mundanely filling out what looked like paperwork at her desk. As they approached she set down her pen and looked up.

"Good evening Viola, Gallagher."

"Good evening, Headmistress."

Sadako leaned back in her chair, placing her palms on the desktop.

"It's getting rather late, and I'm sure you both have things to do before class tomorrow so let's get to the point shall we?"

Both girls nodded.

"Right then. I brought you here because I have an assignment that will need to be carried out with a certain amount of skill and discretion.

"Discretion, Headmistress?"

"Yes. It involves highly classified information, and I'm afraid before continuing I will need your word that nothing else said here will leave this room."

"Yes, Headmistress."

"Of course, Headmistress."

"Good. Saki, if you will hand them the files please."

The doctor did so, and began explaining the situation.

"Before I became the Head Researcher here at Guarderobe I was an assistant under the then Head Researcher Imeli Concordia. We were developing technology that could locate offline GEM software, even software without a host. We called it H-GEM Locator. Imeli was a brilliant scientist. She almost seemed to understand the technology of the ancients on an instinctual level, and we made fast progress.

"However, and to this day we are still not certain as to how…"

Saki looked at the Headmistress almost as if she were asking permission to go on.

"…some general details of our project were leaked, and as is the case with most of the school's technology, many outside factions became very interested in obtaining it. As Head Researcher, Imeli started to receive underhanded offers and even threats. I must admit that at the time a was a little relieved to be a mere assistant. They even threatened her daught-"

The headmistress cut in. "That is not important. What is important is that somehow the technology was lost to us. We now believe it is connected to the Sechasi Nation--a powerful crime syndicate based here in Windbloom. In order to mingle with that crowd without raising suspicion, any of the current Columns would need to be at least 15 years younger. Since that is not possible, I have chosen the best candidates from the school here to gather information in my stead. You two."

She allowed a moment for what she said to sink in.

"Due to the long term nature of this assignment it will act in the place of your internship. It won't be easy, and the danger you will be putting yourselves in should not be taken lightly. This being the case, I have decided to let you choose whether or not to take it. You have one week. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good then. I trust you will need no escort to find your ways back to the dormitories. Good night."

"Goodnight, Headmistress."

-----

On the way back home when Sara asked if she thought she would accept, Shizuru responded noncommittally, her mind still mulling over all of the information she had received. However, Shizuru knew immediately that she would accept. As soon as she shut the door to her room she opened the manilla folder and flipped to Imeli Concordia's profile. For a long while she could only stare at the photo of a person who could be none other but Natsuki's mother.

The Headmistress was hiding something. While part of her felt guilty for grabbing at information that Natsuki kept so close to herself, it was in a way to late. She had learned to much already to forget, and not nearly enough to stop.

* * *

Yikes. Please don't kill me for not actually having the bathroom scene! Just realize that fluff will come in unexpected places. As for the next chapter i haven't really thought about it too much. Here's to hoping i think of something really soon. 


	11. CH 10: Tonight I

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: Can you guess what my New Year's resolution was?

**Ch. 10 Tonight I…  
**

* * *

"That's just fine then!"

SLAM!

Natsuki halted her momentum just outside of Shizuru's door and leaned back up against it, not really wanting to leave. The circular marking on her back seemed in her mind to burn. _Why did she have to be so damn insistent about the shower anyways._ _Idiot._

Truth be told she wasn't angry with Shizuru. She was frustrated. Frustrated at her own outburst; frustrated that once again her "past" had ruined what was a genuine moment between them. _Keh. I'm the_real_ idiot._

Of course, the fact that this time it was the tattoo only made her more bitter, and a smile so cynical as to be called a grimace marred her lips as she thought of a time not too long ago when she had worn the thing with pride.

BAM! The firing of a pistol echoed through her mind as a flash of red streaked across her vision.

It was strange to her, the inner workings of memory. Strange, how she could recall so clearly the image of her own blood beading, rising to the surface to mix with the dark ink. How she could remember so vividly the pain of the artist's needle as it bruised her flesh, and yet she could not bring to mind the face of the man she had shot to earn that badge. Not even a single detail of the alley he had met his end in. Was it even an alley? She could not recollect. But to this very day she could almost taste the electric essence of metal in the air as she looked into the distressed surface of the mirror, watching on as she was branded with the stain of her profession.

Back then she had welcomed it. It had been a seal placed on all of those unrestrained emotions that were standing in the way of her survival. The fear, the anger, the wrenching loneliness of losing her mother, were all things she had been forced to put away as a luxury of childhood. Up until now it had been a sign of her strength; a symbol of everything that really mattered to her.

But since she came here, she realized, the image of what she wanted in life had blurred. Shifted. Over these past months she had… _changed_.

_A real fucking idiot. _

She clenched her hands into fists and propelled herself away from the door, her hair trailing almost reluctantly behind her.

Things were getting out of hand, and contemplation never seemed to get her anywhere. She might not know what it was exactly that she wanted, but one thing was certain: It was time to stop fooling around playing the schoolgirl. She needed to focus. If doing this Otome thing is really what she wanted to do, then there were some things she needed to take care of first.

* * *

It is never a good idea to go storming down hallways while being preoccupied with one's own frantic thoughts. Perhaps if at least one of the girls distractedly walking near Coral room 245 had acknowledged this fact, disaster could have been avoided. Alas. This was not the case, and so for the second time that day Natsuki fell victim to her unique capacity to be so singularly consumed.

Turning the corner at full tilt, she barely had time to register the two cloth covered mounds in front of her face before making impact._Boobs? _Limbs and bodies crashed together violently as both girls clattered to the tile floor.

"Ahh!"

"Ow!"

Recovering first, Natsuki, face twisted in anger, was about to let out a string of insults that was sure to send whomever dared to impose the current state of indignity on her running away in tears when she realized that she recognized the girl sprawled across from her.

"Mai!?"

"Nasuki?!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing running into me like that!"

"_Me_ run into _you? _I believe _you_ were the one rounding that corner like some human steam engine."

"Well I wouldn't have run into you if you had been watching where you were going!"

Mai rolled her eyes in response to that comment as she began to retrieve her belongings that had been knocked free during their collision. Natsuki noted the change of civilian clothes and make-up that were scattered on the floor, and her eyes narrowed in immediate suspicion.

"What's all that for? Where are you going?"

Mai's expression managed to switch from somewhat annoyed to somewhat guilty as she bashfully admitted, "Heheheh. Karaoke."

"Karaoke? You go to karaoke by yourself?"

She knew the girl was desperate, Mai had been trying to get Natsuki to go with her for some time now… _But seriously…_

"Well, I haven't been going alone exactly…"

Was Mai blushing? And not over food compliments?

"Huh?! Just what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I went one day by myself. Just to look at the song lists you know? And I met this guy…"

Mai looked to the side, and blushed even harder.

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"A guy! Mai! For fuck's sake you're the Number 1 Coral!"

Natsuki's brash voice echoed down the hall and the redhead jumped up to clamp a hand over her roommate's mouth.

"SSHhhhh! You're going to get me in trouble!"

There was a moment of muffled retorts before Natsuki managed to pry Mai's damp hand from her mouth only to continue in a harsh whisper, "…been sneaking around the city at night with a man you don't know without even telling me… What if something had happened?"

"Well, I was going to tell you but…"

"_Going_ to tell me! Seriously, how stupid-"

"Don't you think I know that?"

Hearing the tone in Mai's voice Natsuki decided to drop it. She started to pull herself up off the floor.

"What were you doing in such a rush anyways?"

Natsuki visibly started as she remembered what all she had to do. Her face took on a look of hurried determination. She spoke quickly, "About that. Do you know Yukino's room number?"

"Yeah it's downstairs… 195 I think but…"

She was cut off as Natsuki quickly ran into the room and just as abruptly reappeared, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Thanks Mai, have fun tonight!"

"Natsuki hold on, you didn't answer…"

But all that was left of her roommate was the fading sound of footsteps in the stairwell.

"Seriously, that girl…"

* * *

The air was crisp and the grass was damp outside the west gate of the research building. Twigs painfully tugged at Natsuki's hair and clothes as she stepped out from behind the bushes she had decided to use as cover. "Damnit," she cursed under her breath.

Casing a building in the dark was nothing new to her, however she wasn't used to all of this damnable vegetation. So, feeling somewhat more disheveled than she would have liked, she stepped up to the door and swiped her old R pass under the scanner.

"Well it's now or never."

The red light blinked furiously for a moment before turning green, and following the quick sound of the pressure release Natsuki opened the door, squinting into the bright sterile light of the hallway. _Now if I can just remember how to get to the lab… I think it's this way._

The brightly colored led lights of strange equipment felt like eyes watching her from darkened rooms as she walked cautiously by. She figured the lab should be all closed up for the evening since Dr. Saki usually left by 7 o'clock, but she still took the time to peer carefully around the corner of each intersection before moving on. She wasn't even halfway there when a voice calling out from behind forced her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me. This area is off limits to students. What's your name?"

Trying not to appear red handed, Natsuki haltingly pivoted to face a dark haired young woman in a white lab coat.

"Kruger, Natsuki Kruger."

It was that new assistant of Saki's. _Youko was it? What the hell is she doing here this late?_ The woman's eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing Natsuki's face.

"And what, Miss Kruger, brings you to this level of the research building at such a late hour? How did you get past security?"

_Damnit. Be cool Natsuki, be cool. _She did her best to affect a disinterested demeanor.

"Beats me. Dr. Saki said she had something she wanted to talk to me about."

With one hand she casually reached into her pocket surrendered the R pass, and Youko looked it over as if she expected to find something wrong with it. "Hmm. Dr. Saki you said?"

Natsuki nodded once.

"That's_very_ interesting seeing as how the doctor had a meeting with the headmistress tonight."

Feigning annoyance Natsuki remarked, "Well, she must have forgotten or something."

"…Yes. Well, whatever the case, I _strongly_ suggest you return to your dormitory. The proper exit is that way, and I'll be keeping _this_."

She held up the R pass in her hand.

"Ah, yes ma'am."

_Damn. That was close. _Of course, Natsuki had no intention of leaving, especially now that she had no other way to get back in. As soon as she was satisfied that Youko was all the way down in the basement, she circled back and headed straight for the lab.

The glass door slid open as she approached it, but aside from a single lamp lightly humming over a few petri dishes there were no other signs of activity. She waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust as she swept her gaze over steel countertops, racks of test tubes and other various pieces of scientific equipment. Finally she spotted her target; the wide blank screen of Saki's terminal. Walking as swiftly as she could around the crowded space she shrugged off her backpack, unzipped the outer pocket and unfolded the piece of paper she had written Yukino's instructions on.

The screen crackled with static electricity as the terminal came to life at her touch. Natsuki's hands never left the keypad as her face flicked between the piece of paper and the computer screen.

"Yes!"

She grinned as she selected the icon that read:

Guarderobe Personnel File Directory

A window popped up with a flashing line of text that prompted her to, "Please enter case number or select a category." She supposed that the list of words beneath the prompt were her choices of categories. _Now according to Yukino if I press these keys…_

Upon doing so a new, smaller window appeared that simply read: "Keyword:"

She typed her mother's name into the box and pressed enter. Sure enough, her mother's profile suddenly covered the screen. The top of the page showed general details such as name (including aliases) date of birth, eye and hair color, and the dates and types of relations the person had with Guarderobe.

Natsuki knew she should have been reading further down the page, but couldn't help but take a moment to stare at the photo in the upper left hand corner. _We really do look alike._

She examined the lines of her mother's face, mentally noting the differences between them. The glasses, the smile. It was odd, kind of like looking at herself in the mirror, only she could not remember a time when her face looked so happy and carefree. She wondered when the picture had been taken, what her mother must have been thinking at the time of the photo. Had she just been ignorant of her fate at the time or…

Forcing her eyes to focus on the index below, she clicked on the first interesting heading "Entry: 5.3 H-GEM locator Investigation," but instead of being able to read on, she found herself staring at a prompt to enter a passkey. _Shit. Dead end. I wonder if all of the profiles are password protected…_

She pulled up the keyword search function up again and this time typed in her own name. _Geez. What a horrible picture… _

Skipping over her statistics she began scanning her own index. _Bingo_. She positioned the pointer over the link "See Entry: Imeli Concordia" and clicked. Unfortunately she was once again prompted to enter a password. _Damn. Maybe if I go back to Mother's profile I can try keyword searching this H-GEM Locator thing…_

She had just returned to her mother's profile when the remote sound of heeled shoes clicking down the hallway broke her from her train of thought. _Shit. Now what!? _

Quickly switching off the monitor, she swiped her bag, the instructions, and ducking down, barely had time to cram herself into the steel compartment beneath the counter before hearing the familiar sound of the door opening.

She listened nervously as the doctor made her way to her terminal, the "whack" of a stack of papers hitting the counter top was the only thing that interrupted her step.

The desk chair creaked as Saki sat down, leaned back into it and sighed loudly.

"Aahhhh. What a day."

There was another sharp creak of the chair and the sound of a switch being hit as Saki turned on the monitor. A thin strip of light hit Natsuki's face as the glow of the terminal peeked into her hiding spot from where she had not been able to slide the door completely shut. Shifting as much as possible, Natsuki managed to gain a somewhat imperfect view of the monitor.

"That's stange…"

Natsuki mentally cursed herself at being to dim as to leave her mother's profile open.

"I must forgotten to turn it off… Since it's open I may as well…"

Natsuki watched, amazed at her luck, as Saki typed in the passkey and began editing the investigation entry. _What the… The investigation is still open?_

Pushing her face as close to the opening as possible, Natsuki strained to read the words typed on the screen. She could just make out the left margin of text "..leak of information…daughter…murder?" She wanted to scream out in frustration, but before she could even wonder at why all of this information had been kept from her, her train of thought was interrupted by the unexpected sound of the lab door once again opening.

Dr. Saki rather hurriedly exited out of the program as she turned to see who entered.

"Oh. Youko. It's you. You gave me an awful fright."

"I'm sorry doctor. May I turn on the lights?"

"Please do. Any troubles this evening closing up shop downstairs?"

"No, doctor. The check up went well with no problems."

"Ah. That's good to hear."

"…However, I did find a young lady in the hallway by the name of Natsuki Kruger here earlier. She was claiming that you asked her to stop by…"

"Natsuki?"

Remembering a certain profile that had been left up on her screen Saki, as if suddenly doubting herself, looked around the room in suspicion. Natsuki held her breath and tried to sink further into the shadows of her hiding spot.

"Yes. It seemed very suspicious to me, seeing as you had an appointment with the headmistress."

"Oh yes. I must have forgotten I had a question for her regarding her scholarship. Thank you for running the system check up for me Youko. You are learning very quickly."

Youko blushed a little.

"Are you heading back to your quarters? Why don't we get a drink? I could use some company this evening."

"Sure, doctor."

"Good. Let me grab my things. There is this new place on Albezda Street that…"

They hung their lab coats on the hooks and walked out the door.

Only when Natsuki was sure that they were gone did she dare to crawl her way out of her impromptu hideout. Glancing around quickly she ran over to the blank monitor and switched it on. She knew it was a long shot but…

No such luck. The damn thing had reset itself. _Well, I'd better get out of here. I've pushed my luck enough for one night._

And so, without looking back, Natsuki quickly made her way back to the dormitories.

* * *

Next Chapter???? I don't have a title for it yet, but it should be pretty fluff oriented. (yay! right?) Anyways, it feels good to be posting again, and while i have a much busier schedule now (moved to Portland woot!) i will be type type typing away in my spare spare time. :) 


	12. CH 11: No Matter What

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter contains a bit more violence than previous chapters. That being said, I think that it still qualifies as T-rated (although I was never really one for labels ;))

glowie: Ah, yes. It's good to be back. (and i think the chapter you are looking forward to is only 3 away...)

everybody else: Thank you so much for the reviews! Love 'em. :)

CH 11 -No Matter What

* * *

-!!- 

…crunch crunch crunch crunch…

She was excited.

…crunch crunch crunch…

Immeasurably excited.

And running.

Though admittedly, that part was a bit odd.

_A lady never runs. _

"Come on Natsuki!"

But she couldn't help it.

She was just so happy.

Shizuru tugged harder at Natsuki's wrist, urging her friend to pick up the pace. For some reason she was having trouble making out the younger girl's expression, but they were already halfway down the gravel driveway. The front door was _just_ a bit further. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents. They're going to love you."

Natsuki didn't respond. But that too didn't really matter. It was just a bit further. It was sure to be ok once she met them.

But before that could occur something strange happened. It was as if the world around her _blinked_, and appearing between the two girls and the tall double doors of the Viola estate stood a slender kimonoed figure. Shizuru's step faltered. _Was it her eyes playing tricks on her?_ She let go of Natsuki's hand and more cautiously advanced.

Squinting, she tried to make out the woman's face, but the figure's head was hanging forward inertly, and sandy bangs cast a shadow on much of her features. "Mother?"

_Why was it so hard to focus? _"Mother is that y-?"

The woman's face turned up, as if in a delayed response to Shizuru's query. _No. That's…_ A sick clenching twisted at her stomach as she locked onto the hollow expression that was her own. _Me._

"No."

A hint of fear crept into Shizuru's voice as her face drained of all color. Dead-like crimson eyes snapped up to meet her own now widened in terror.

Reality flickered once more, and it was only then that she noticed the naginata hanging with deadly casualness in the hand of her robed double. She glanced back up in time to watch those coy lips, her coy lips, menacingly curve into a thin smile.

"Just who are you? What is it that you want?"

The smile only widened in response as the rest of the formerly still figure snapped into action. Oddly enough, the breathy whisp of purple silk was the only sound that reached Shizuru's ears as the blade of the naginata tore up the flesh of Natsuki's chest and throat, causing blood to pour out like rain.

"NO!"

The world spun. "Ara. What _I_ want?"

She heard her own composed voice flung back at her in understated mockery, as she threw herself down beside Natsuki's body, vainly trying to stop the bleeding. However, upon catching the sight of those beloved green eyes staring lifelessly into nothing she froze. Recoiled. She looked down at her own hands--her arms covered up to the elbows in sticky blood. "No."

Shizuru clamped her eyes shut, shaking her head in dissent. "No!"

She felt the presence of her parents appear from behind, and she twisted her neck around to look up at them pleadingly. Something was wrong; she couldn't make out their faces either. There was only a flat blur where their faces _should_ have been. At this point her voice was positively frantic, "Mother? Father?! Help, please!"_Why weren't they moving!?_

The kimonoed figure tilted her head and, resting the tip of her index finger on her lower lip in feigned dismay, mimicked Shizuru's words. "'Mother?' 'Father?'"

Shizuru snapped back around to watch the other Shizuru's face settle down in quiet disdain. "Did you really expect them to be ok with this?"

She gracefully waved one hand over the horrid scene, then sighed, glancing at Natsuki's doll-like body from the corner of her eyes. "A shame, yes. But you know, you would have ended up hurting her anyways."

The figure tucked the sleeves of her kimono towards herself to kneel slightly above Shizuru who had gone back to staring at her hands. The imposter reached out to tuck a strand of Shizuru's hair behind her ear. "Your teasing…"

Chill fingers lingered.

"Your kind words…"

Trailed down the length of her jaw line.

"Your… good deeds…"

The fingers paused, lightly cupping her chin, before ever so slowly lifting her face, forcing her to look at the other version of herself mere inches away. "…what you really want…"

Shizuru found herself unable to move as those dangerously cold lips met her own in a firm kiss. A single tear slipped down the contours of her cheek. The air around her mouth was moist as her double relented, pulling away to look back down at her, her expression half pout, half belied malice. "Making me do all her dirty work."

Shizuru felt a hand tauntingly making its way the front of her body as her own low voice whispered in her ear, "Really, Shizuru is so…"

Teeth and tongue played painfully at her earlobe.

"…mean."

An indescribable pain tore through her abdomen causing her to scream. Her kimonoed self abruptly stood, pulling the blade roughly out of her body, and through her agony Shizuru was able to glimpse one last time her own empty eyes reflected back at her before the other raised the naginata once more…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Sweat and tears caused her hair to limply cling to her face as she started up from her pillows. _A dream. It was just a dream._ Gasps for air turned to quiet sobs as she tried to shake those images from her mind. _Natsuki… _

All further attempts at sleep would prove useless.

* * *

Grit from the training grounds scratched at her skin as she wiped the sweat off of her face with the back of her free hand. It wasn't really all that hot outside, but the sky was clear and they had been going at it for nearly two hours. She stared for a moment at her "tutor"; scowling at how Shizuru seemed untouched by the clouds of dust and sand generated in the wake of their blows while she on the other hand looked as if she had just been dragged across a small desert. 

Of course her expression wasn't helped by the fact that Shizuru had won that last bout solely on her ability to tease Natsuki at the most unfortunate of moments. _Right._ _Just one more chance… I can get her this time._

"Dear, Natsuki's face is so red. I wonder if she is tired."

"Not a chance, Shizuru."

Natsuki acted like these one-on-one training sessions were a hassle, but really she cherished them. Miss Maria wouldn't allow for Natsuki's street style fighting seeing as it lacked "the grace befitting an Otome's battle." This had put her at quite a disadvantage in class. During her first rather embarrassing go at materialized combat, Mai had knocked her back through 4 concrete columns and her ego back even further. So while it took up much of her day off, Natsuki never skipped out. Besides, since they were able to get the training grounds all to themselves on these days, they were able to really let loose.

"One more time. And since you used 'unorthodox tactics' last time, this time we fight freestyle."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "As Natsuki wishes."

Natsuki quickly grabbed her staff that had been knocked free from before and made herself ready.

"Go."

Dust flew as the two girls leapt at one another. Natsuki knew that choosing freestyle was a real gamble, since it allowed Shizuru the full capabilities of her Pearl GEM while she was more or less tied to the ground, but this time she had a plan. It wasn't too long before the ribbons at Shizuru's back straightened and she took off backwards into the air. Natsuki watched carefully as Shizuru's weapon unlinked and came hurtling at her with the speed and grace of a snake. Natsuki however, anticipated this and angled her staff, squinting. _Wait for it, wait for it…_ _There! _She tightened her grip and, using the lengthening capabilities of the Coral staff, shot one end of it through the momentary opening in Shizuru's attack. In order to defend herself Shizuru pulled back on her weapon causing it to wrap tightly around Natsuki's own. Natsuki, hoping for this reaction, quickly pulled to the left with all her strength using her grounding to her advantage. The airborne Pearl came crashing to the ground. _Yes! That's right. If you want to win, you'll have to come down here to get me._

Natsuki, however, didn't have much time for self-congratulation before she found herself being violently knocked backwards through the air. A concrete pillar rather painfully halted her trajectory, and in the time it took for her to look up Shizuru was on top of her.

Their fighting was fierce, as it usually was when they fought freestyle, and if any unsuspecting student were to happen across them during these bouts they would undoubtedly be frightened by the vicious expression on their beloved Viola's face.

As such, it wasn't long before Natsuki began to tire. If she was going to win this she needed to make her move soon. Deciding quickly she feigned a thrust, forcing Shizuru to bring her staff up at her from below giving Natsuki her opening. Or at least that was how it _should_ have happened.

---

Shizuru was genuinely taken by surprise when Natsuki whipped her to the ground. Enough so that she may have even been a little _too_ satisfied when her blow to the younger girl's abdomen sufficiently knocked that smug grin off her face. But at the same time Shizuru couldn't help but feel a little proud. _Turning your disadvantage into a strength. Good job Natsuki. _The girl was so clever, and she was getting better at battle by the day. _Now if I could just get her to show up to class on time… _

Of course, now was hardly the time to be thinking of how to get her helper underclassman to the top of her class. Natsuki's attacks rather demanded her full attention. _She's getting tired. She'll make her move soon._

She instantly saw through Natsuki's feign. _Yes, Natsuki is clever, but I won't make the same mistake twice_. Making it look like she took the bait, she simultaneously unlocked the Pearl capabilities of her staff. The extra length should ensure that her blow hit Natsuki right in the chest. _Right in the chest…_ The sudden image of her dream self slashing at Natsuki in the same manner overtook her, and a look of terror washed over her face.

The tendons in Shizuru's arms strained as she completely reversed the direction of her attack. Her serpentine weapon left burnt trenches in the ground as she struggled to control its trajectory.

"Shizuru! Are you ok?"

_What the hell was that about? _Natsuki dematerialized her staff and jogged over to where Shizuru landed.

"Ah, it seems that I am no match for my streetwise Natsuki."

"Oi, Shizuru don't say that. You had me just now but then you-"

Natsuki recalled with some confusion the look that had broken through Shizuru's game face.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am fine Natsuki, but I am a bit tired. Perhaps we should call it a day?"

"…yeah, I'm starving anyways."

Natsuki offered Shizuru a hand up. Shizuru grinned.

"Maybe if Natsuki helps me in the shower I'll even give her a surprise with her lunch."

It was very amusing to watch Natsuki's face first redden, then turn gleeful as she translated "surprise-with-lunch" into mayo, and finally settle into a scowl once more.

"I'm not taking a shower with you."

"Meanie."

Both girls left the grounds with high spirits as they dematerialized and walked towards the locker rooms.

---

It was a short but refreshing walk to where they ate lunch on these days. The practice grounds were close to the edge of campus, and there was a small clearing on a ledge that overlooked a small community park. After unpacking their food, both girls would slip their legs between the metal bars of the fence to let them dangle over the edge. Well, only Natsuki's feet truly dangled. Shizuru's legs remained politely crossed at the ankles.

They ate in a comfortable silence, letting their hair air dry in the light breeze that drifted up on the ledge. Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled into the open space before her. This time right now was her absolute favorite part of the week. She allowed her thoughts to drift.

It was like there were two of her. There was the Shizuru that she was when she was around Natsuki, free and full of desire and love, and then there was Shizuru Viola the noble, the daughter who had to learn to leave things behind. She sighed.

But that was the reality of things. _At least, that's what you would say wouldn't you Natsuki?_

Today a father was playing with two young children on the equipment below and, watching them, she couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. A little sad.

Shizuru turned her face away from the smiling children to catch a glimpse of Natsuki contentedly munching away at her food. (She was not able to refuse Natsuki the mayo after all -_So mean!_) Natsuki was looking on at the scene below with green eyes that held a cold disinterested look and, Shizuru thought, a little bit of disgust. She wondered if the girl was even aware of it herself.

"Does it really taste that bad? Even after the mayo?"

"Mhuh?" Natsuki exclaimed with a full mouth, turning her head to face Shizuru. Shizuru couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Shizuru, stop making fun of me already. I'm trying to eat."

"Ah yes. I suppose even Natsuki shouldn't be made fun of on an empty stomach."

They both turned back to watch the scene below. Faint sounds of laughter lazily drifted up to where they sat.

After a bit, and almost as if to herself, Shizuru softly mused, "I often wonder what it would have been like to have a childhood like that."

Natsuki paused her munching.

"What do you mean? You never played in the park like that with your parents?"

"Well, it's true we had a playground on the estate, but Mother and Father were often too busy. Besides I started my training full time when I was four."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru surprised, "Really? Four?"

Still facing forward Shizuru asked, "What about you Natsuki?"

Natsuki paused, and leaned her forehead back onto the metal bar of the fence in front of her. She picked up a strand of her hair between her thumb and index finger, as if looking for split ends.

"When I was younger we did. Mom and I would play with our dog in the park. All the time but then…"

"She died." Shizuru quietly filled in the space.

Natsuki nodded once.

"That must have been difficult."

Natsuki shrugged, "Yeah, but you know I've learned a lot since then. A lot about how to survive on my own."

Shizuru smiled, "I've always admired that about you Natsuki. I sometimes think it must be nice to be in control of the direction of ones own life."

Natski's brow crinkled. "What do you mean, "in control" of your life?"

"Privilege can be a burden at times. In a way it limits one's choices. Ever since I was born there has been a single path set before me."

"…So? What's stopping you from leaving it?"

"To have not only you parents but the rest of the world expect such things of you is--"

"The world?." Natsuki cut her off. "So maybe a few noblemen here and there are waiting to see what the No.1 Pearl is going to do. So what? The rest of _the world _could care less what Shizuru Viola chooses to do or _not_ to do with her life. Think about it, what irreplaceable things do you really have to lose? Money? Fame? You could spend your life working for a living like the rest of _the world_. Hell, you could even leave right now. It all depends on what you really want."

Shizuru caught her breath. _'What you really want…'_ A fresh sense of freedom swept over her as she thought about it. _What I really want is…_ Then it vanished. She lived too much in the possibilities of regret.

"Love."

"Huh?"

"That's irreplaceable. If I left all this, I'd lose people that I love."

"Psht. If you'd lose them over that then those people don't love you. They're only concerned for themselves."

"My, how cynical. Are you saying there is no such thing as love? I might not care to live _anywhere_ if that were the case."

"No. I'm not saying that. But--"

"If what you say is true, that all of these things are not important. Then why are you here Natsuki?"

"I…"

Natsuki hesitated. The reasons why she was here were ever eluding and bothering her. "…I have some things to find out before I leave this place."

"Besides Shizuru, you would be loved no matter what you did."

_Not like me. _

The look of sadness that would sometimes sweep over Natsuki's being was there, her protective anger having lost at that last line. Shizuru decided it was time to lighten the conversation.

"Did Natsuki just say she would love me no matter what?!"

"What!?! Idiot! I did no-"

Shizuru ignored the younger girl's protests.

"Ah!"

She clasped her hands and affected dream like eyes.

"Your offer to run off into the real world with me is very tempting Natsuki…"

Quite literally rendered speechless at that remark, Natsuki only sputtered as her facial hue spoke for her.

"…but I think I'll stay in school for now."

"Shizuru!" was the only word she could manage before stalking off into the woods.

Her tormentor briefly let a genuine smile cross her lips before she sweeping up the remains of their lunches and jogging after her.

When she finally caught up with the fuming Coral, Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand in her own and whispered in a low voice, "I love you too, Natsuki."

No matter what.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok... so that didn't turn out to be all the fluff i thought it was going to be but, eh. Whatever.

Next Chapter: Karaoke


	13. CH 12: Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and many apologies on how long this one took me. Anyways...here you are.

* * *

CH12 Karaoke

The end of an exquisite day was nearing in the royal city of Windbloom. The dying sunlight cast long shadows on Guarderobe campus lawns, and bespeckled dim paths in the woods where two girls were surreptitiously making their way to the edge of school grounds. Well, to be fair, only the long dark haired girl practically skulking a few paces behind her friend _truly_ looked suspicious. Mai, on the other hand, walked with a light spring in her step that made it seem like she was merely happy to be enjoying a lovely evening stroll on her day off of classes.

"…right in the middle of class! I thought Miss Maria was going to have a stroke. Poor girl. You could tell she had no idea…"

Mai's cheerful rambling trailed off as she looked back to find her roommate compulsively glancing over her shoulder. She sighed. _You'd think with all the sneaking around she does…_

"Geez Natsuki, don't look so worried, I do this all the time. No one is going to catch us."

Natsuki turned her head forward to respond to Mai, though her eyes remained squinted off to the side.

"It's not the authorities I'm worried about. It's Shizuru. She didn't sound very convinced that I was leaving practice early to go study…"

Mai rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you can't lie. Besides, _I_ think you should have invited her anyways."

Natsuki stopped scrutinizing her surroundings long enough to give her accomplice an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding me! Do you know what kind of torture I'd-"

Natsuki cut herself off as she crossed her arms in a classic "it's cool" pose, made somewhat awkward by the fact that she was still walking.

"Besides, she's our upperclassman. It would be inappropriate."

"Pfft. Ha! Please Natsuki, tell me exactly what _is_ appropriate about your relationship."

Natsuki blushed violently. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Twigs crackled loudly and low lying vines tripped up Natsuki's feet, doing nothing to help her mood.

"Where the hell are you taking us anyways?"

"Oh calm down, it's just a bit further. Seriously, if everyone knew that the school rebel was such a ninny…"

Mai's words trailed off, as she mumbled to herself.

"Ah, here we are."

--

They had, apparently, made it to Mai's "perfect spot." Standing between the two girls and the tall barred fence which marked the border of Guardrobe, was an enormous stump of a tree long dead. Looking at it, Natsuki couldn't help but think of just how old the trees in this part of the woods were. _I wonder if this was one of the trees the Founders planted when they settled here… _The sound of Mai's exasperated voice broke through her thoughts.

"Come on Natsuki, stop standing around and get changed! Geez, what's _with _her today..."

Natsuki looked over to see the grumbling redhead already stripped down to her underwear. Blood rushed to her cheeks as realization dawned.

"Hold on a second. You want me to change here!? Out in the open?"

"What? Did you think there would be a changing room out here for students trying to sneak out into the city past curfew?"

"Well, no. But…"

Scowling, Natsuki sidled over to a couple of bushes that at least gave her some sense of cover, and started to change into her civilian clothes.

When she was done, she quickly shoved her school uniform into her bag and walked back over to Mai who was already stashing her bag inside the hollow trunk. Natsuki then watched with some skepticism as her roommate, in an outfit that just _had_ to be constricting her movement, hoisted herself up onto the top of the stump, leapt to catch hold of a limb, and from there swung herself over the tall fence. Natsuki _wanted_ to ask Mai why she didn't just use the old gate that was only about 100 meters west of their current location (after all, that was how Natsuki herself came and went) however, she didn't want to remind the girl that there were still things about Natsuki's night life that she did not know. _This whole trip is bad enough without a barrage of questions… _She sighed. _I guess it's up and over for me too. _

She landed lightly with a soft thud and took a brief moment to admire the smell of damp soil that her landing rustled up from beneath the decomposing leaves. Both girls stopped to check over their outfits for dirt and tears before making their way down a brief, but steep decline in terrain to end up on a convenient little road that would lead them into downtown.

As they approached the karaoke bar, Natsuki became noticeably antsy. _She said I wouldn't have to sing. She said so. Besides, it's not like she can make me. Yeah. That's right. She cant make me do anything I don't want to… Oh God._

"You know what, I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm just going to head back-"

"Natsuki! You promised!"

She halted and scowled. _She's right. And I do owe her for saving me from room inspections last week…_

"Listen, you don't have to sing or anything. Just say hello to Stefan. He's been wanting to meet you, and I know you don't like me meeting with him and all, but I really like him and…"

"Fine fine. I've already come this far."

_Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Right?_

--

Luka fingered the crisp edge of his cuffs as he glanced once more at his watch. It wasn't like Mai to be late. A devilishly curled smile graced his lips. Of course, he imagined she'd probably had to drag Kuga kicking and screaming.

Looking up, he took the time to admire his outfit once more in the mirror behind the bar. The stylishly cut white button-up was probably a little too stiff for his personal tastes, but it did look good on him. He particularly liked the subtle embroidery running along the collar. _Maybe _I_ wouldn't wear it, but it's just the thing for Stefan. Ah, I must say, this is the most fun I've had on assignment in a long time. _

His gaze traveled mirthfully up the length of his own reflection, eventually landing on his eyes. His smile faltered as his thoughts took a darker turn. As much as he enjoyed playing this role, it was truly small compensation for taking on such a dirty job. He had meant it, those months ago, when he had said he hoped to never meet Kuga again. Their reunion would not be a happy one on any terms, and she would especially not take well to being deceived like this. _But still… there's no helping it. _

The sounds of the outside world suddenly mingled with the muffled beat of the music in the back of the club, alerting Luka to the fact that someone had just entered. Putting on his most charming smile he slowly turned as he stood to greet who he knew must have just walked in.

"Stefan!"

Mai ran up to embrace him.

"Sorry we're late."

He smiled down at her.

"Ah. Don't worry, I've not been waiting too long."

He looked from over the top of Mai's head to look at Kuga. He could practically read the path of her thoughts as her eyes first registered recognition, flickered over to reexamine Mai, and then turn back to him once more.

"Well well, the infamous Natsuki. I'm Stefan. Mai has told me so much about you."

Releasing Mai, Luka held out his hand. Natsuki only stared at him with thinly veiled loathing, causing Mai to whisper at her rather loudly, "Natsuki. Don't be rude."

"Stefan. Nice name."

"Forgive her, she's not much of a people person… Ah! I know. Why don't you two get to know each other while I go see about a room."

"Ah, that sounds like a lovely idea. I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about."

Luka's smile never faded as he watched Mai make her exit, but any restraint Natsuki had been practicing left the room along with her friend. The abrupt screech of a table being pushed across the tile floor preceded the clattering of a falling chair as she moved with deadly efficiency, pinning Luka to the wall before he had time to blink.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!"

From the sharp hoarseness in her speech, to the violent trembling of her fingers wrapped around his throat he could quite literally _feel_ her barely constrained rage. The bartender must have sensed the danger as well because he somewhat shakily spoke up from across the room, "H-hey now. This is a respectable place. I'll call the authorities!"

"You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you."

The force of her full glare seemed to instill a cold dread for his wellbeing, if the weight of her words did not, and stuttering an apology he left the two to their business. The distraction, however, did cause her grip to loosen enough for Luka to speak.

"Come now Natsuki, you're going to wrinkle my shirt."

She turned back to face him.

"Don't call me that. Just shut up and tell me what the hell you're doing here."

"Now now, that's no way to treat a guy who went through all this trouble just to help you out."

Her grip tightened threateningly. Luka then dropped all pretence of frivolity. He had to get his point across, and quickly. Mai would be back any moment.

"Listen Kuga. You're in trouble. Serious trouble."

Natsuki stared into his eyes as if to seek out the truth of his words. Luka looked directly back into her gaze, willing her to believe him. _Come on Kuga, I'm trying to _help_ you._

"Ok. What kind of trouble."

"I'll explain everything, but why don't you let be go first? I don't think Mai would be too happy seeing us in this position."

Reluctantly conceding to his logic, she let him go with one final shove.

Luka stumbled a little after she released him, having lost his footing during assault. He rubbed at his neck, wondering if it would leave a mark. _She's gotten better… Amazing. _He cleared his throat.

"Look, there's a bar a coupla blocks down. Just say you're not feeling well, and when I'm finished up here I'll explain everything. That is…"

He grinned impishly.

"..unless you were looking _forward_ to singing the night away…"

"Luka."

Natsuki stopped dusting herself to give him a disgusted look.

"Don't make me hurt you."

--

Natsuki was surprised that such a dingy little dive would exist in this part of town, but she supposed everyone had their secrets. In any case, she hoped Luka wouldn't take too long getting here.

Luckily for her, only an hour or so had passed before he flopped down on the wooden chair opposite of her with an exaggerated sigh. Natsuki waited patiently while he settled in, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

"So what's all this about Luka. I thought you were going to take care of things after I left."

"I know, I know, and normally I wouldn't have bothered to find you but something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I got a summons from one of the Five."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. The Five were dangerous to be sure, but…

"So they want me to pay the blood price. Big deal. Just let it slip that I'm at the school. They would be suicidal to try and take out a student."

"That's the thing Kuga. They already know."

"But- What do you mean 'they already know'?"

"He knew already, and he wasn't asking for the blood price he was asking for _you_. Alive. And that's not the only thing funny. I got the impression that the Third was doing this one on his own. Without the knowledge of the others."

Natsuki's brow furrowed in thought. She didn't like the feel of this. Luka was right, it felt like something that needed to be taken care of.

"If what you say is true, and the Third is acting solo, then we have an advantage. No one else knows…"

Luka held his breath as she paused.

"I think we can flush him out. If we can get some more information we can turn the tables on him."

Luka smiled, relaxing a little.

"I was hoping you would say something like that, but how exactly were you planning on getting that information?"

_How indeed. _A feral grin came over her face. _Well, if I'm going to have to deal with this I may as well have fun…_

"I don't know, it's been a while since I've thrown a party. Do you think we can get the place ready in time?"

Luka's smile widened.

"You just go to school and leave the arrangements to me. Just be sure to clear your schedule."

Natsuki stood, shouldering her jacket.

"Oh, and Luka. I'm going to tell you this once: stay away from Mai."

She then turned and walked out of the bar.

--

The false smile Shizuru had been maintaining dropped as soon as Natsuki turned to exit the practice grounds. _Going to study indeed. Come Natsuki, you could have at least thought of a better lie._ Her narrowed eyes followed the younger girl's diminishing figure, but she didn't let her negative energy dwell on Natsuki for long. _After all, it's not Natsuki's fault I'm… _

Jealousy. It had taken the always-adored-Shizuru a while to recognize the sick clenching feeling that appeared in her chest every time she thought of the younger girl hiding things from her. She hated it. It made her feel helpless. Vulnerable. To think that some vital part of her _needed_ Natsuki. _Needed_ to… Well… She didn't know what.

Naturally, this feeling--this weakness--was something that she took special care to keep from Natsuki. And that was what made it even worse. Somehow she had allowed all of this to put up a barrier between them. Things just weren't as easy as they used to me. Especially now that…

With an almost annoyed wave at her ear, Shizuru dematerialized as she started to walk towards the dorms.

Of course, she hardly needed to remind herself that there were there were activities that she herself kept from Natsuki; namely her "internship" with the Headmistriss. Even though _technically_ she wasn't doing anything wrong (and sometimes she could even convince herself of that), she knew that it was a sin to be investigating the past that the girl kept so close to herself. _I should just talk to her about it. _

But she knew she could not. She remembered how Natsuki had reacted the day of the commencement battle, when the girl found out about Shizuru's status, and feared what would happen if Natsuki were to find out that Shizuru was deceiving her again. _No. She can never find out._

The more she learned about the case the more confusing it became. The headmistress and the doctor had been very careful to keep Natsuki's identity as Imeli's daughter a secret, but the connection was blatantly apparent to anyone who knew the girl. Not only did they look almost exactly alike, but Shizuru also knew the type of scholarship that Natsuki came to school here on. Only the children of graduated meistars or head staff qualified. _But why are they trying to keep it a secret?_

Somehow Shizuru didn't believe that it was for the sake of Natsuki's privacy. Furthermore, she didn't understand why they had changed her name. Shizuru had ran "Kruger" through the school database, and as she suspected, there were no matches, which should not have been the case if she truly qualified for the scholarship. This wasn't the only thing that didn't add up in her mind. Why would Imeli Concordia who had a successful career and a loving family risk all of that by leaking information to thugs? Why was it that the headmistress was interested in finding out only after Natsuki enrolled in this academy?

It was a bitter irony that Shizuru had discovered the reasons for Natsuki's chronic distrust only after joining them. She simply did not have enough information to know, but she was sure of one thing: that Natsuki was an innocent in all of this.

Shizuru did not trust the Headmistress, and if she found out that she or anyone else had hurt or used Natsuki to get what they wanted with her own hands she would make them pay.

For this sin, she owed her that much.

--

"…and that concludes our report for this week, Headmistress."

"Very good. I am pleased to hear you have been able to make some more direct connections. Of course, I trust that I need not remind you to be careful as you become more involved with members of that particular group."

From over her desk Sadako leaned forward to look both of the girls sitting before her squarely in the eye. Neither so much as flinched.

"Yes, Headmistress."

She sighed and sank back into her chair.

"Very well, then. I look forward to your next report."

Making their bows, the girls handed their papers to the doctor and exited the room. The eyes of the two older women followed them out the door and lingered there long after the soft click of the latch. Saki's voice slipped out into the following silence, "Are you sure this is a good idea Sadako? Sending them out on this case?"

"Hmm. I wonder."

Saki turned to face the Headmistress, somewhat miffed at the response.

"It's too risky. Sending her classmates out to go rummaging around in her mother's past?! What if they figure it out? That Viola in particular worries me. Did you know that she has taken Natsuki as her helper underclassman? She's hardly an idiot, she'll be able to put two and two together... Sadako, aren't you the least bit worried?"

"For goodness sake Saki, stop your prattling."

The doctor's mouth clamped shut, while her eyes defiantly waited for an explanation. The headmistress wearily continued.

"Of course I am aware of the likelihood of Viola "putting two and two together. In fact, I'm counting on it."

* * *


	14. CH 13: Rainfall

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Otome

---

Ch.14 RAINFALL

Natsuki closed her eyes for the few strides it took to breathe in deeply the cool forest air. She wasn't sure why she felt so at home here. Something about being alone yet surrounded by life; it was much easier to be honest when your only company were the trees. Maybe that's how Shizuru had gotten to her so easily. She smiled softly. She would miss these woods. _Baka… you promised not to do this today…_

If Natsuki was feeling a little nostalgic it was because today was, perhaps, the last day off that she would have here at Guarderobe. And while she had promised herself not to think like that, one week from now was the "party" and… Well, who knows what might happen? Even for someone like Natsuki, nothing could be for certain when dealing with one of the Five.

Yet, she had to congratulate herself; for the last few days she had done a rather good job of not treating the days as if they might be her last. However, today was different. Today could be her last day off. And if it was, then she wanted to spend it with _her_.

Putting aside her current thoughts, she turned her head so as to catch a peek at her companion, who seemed to be sharing a similar expression of content. "Hey, Shizuru."

The older girl turned her head ever so slightly, answering her with a smile, "Yes, Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked down a little, her face scrunched up in thought. The whole situation with Luka and Mai had been bothering her, and she wanted to ask Shizuru's advise but… _How to do this…_

"Ok. So let's say you have this friend…" Natsuki looked somewhat bashfully back up at Shizuru, as if to see if older girl would go along with this. Even if her smile widened a little, she nodded for Natsuki to continue.

"…and you find out she likes this boy…"

Natsuki trailed off, and Shizuru nodded once more.

"…and you know that she must really like this boy, because she really shouldn't be seeing him. I mean, she has a lot to lose--everything she's been working for. But she keeps seeing him anyways…"

"I see."

"Now, you already think it's pretty pointless for this friend to be seeing a guy. She's already sacrificed a lot just to be working for her goals, and this whole guy thing will completely ruin it…"

Her irritation with Mai on this point must have come through in her voice as she caught Shizuru trying to stifle a giggle. She glared.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Shizuru coughed, "Yes Natsuki, I'm listening. You were saying how pointless it was for Mai to--"

"I never said it was Mai!!"

"Oh, forgive me. --A completely hypothetical friend to get involved with this boy."

"Right. So this _friend _wants you to meet this boy. And you really don't want to but you kinda owe her one and like I said, she really likes this boy…"

Natsuki trailed off a little shamefully. Shizuru arched her eyebrow as if to say that Natsuki should not be meeting boys outside of school but remained silent nonetheless. Natsuki took that as leave to carry on.

"So you meet him. But…"

Natsuki hesitated again. Here was the part that made her nervous. She didn't want any questions. Shizuru urged her on, "But…"

"But--it turns out that you already know this boy. And on top of that you know that because of who this boy is that even if your friend gave up on the goals she's been working so hard at that he could never be with her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So what would you do?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru's face as the older girl took a moment to think, hoping that Shizuru would play along and not call her out. She really wanted her advise.

"Well, what does Natsuki think is the right thing to do?"

"…Well, on one hand it seems obvious that you should tell her. That's a friend's duty right?"

"Yes, but…"

"But on the other hand, if you do, it's just going to cause her pain. Plus when you mentioned to her how pointless it was to be seeing this boy she told you firmly that she was aware of the risks, and that it was something she had to do. That I had no right to interfere."

"So I know that my duty as a friend is to tell her, but I'm afraid to do that? Because it would hurt her? Because she told me not to interfere with her decision?"

Natsuki pouted, "I never said I was afraid. I mean you! I never said you were afraid."

"Right, but you can see how I would be, yes?"

"Well, yeah. I mean she might resent you for being the one to tell her, or she might wonder how you know this, or why you didn't say this before when you met him. And you probably care a lot about your friend and you really don't want to have to see her hurt. So I can see how you might hesitate… but you would probably know that in the end, if you don't tell her that she will end up being even more hurt. So I guess you would probably decide to tell her."

"Yes. Probably so. After all, I'm not a coward."

After a moment Natsuki smiles ruefully and looks up at Shizuru.

"You know, you're really good at that."

"Good at what, Natsuki?"

A rather quizzical expression took over Shizuru's face.

"Well, whenever I come to you with a problem you never tell me what to do, but somehow you make me realize I knew the answer all along."

"Ara, Natsuki has discovered my secret. I thought I had you fooled into believing I had all the answers," she sighed dramatically, faux disappointment plastered on her face, "what a sad excuse for an upperclassman I must be."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know it would be a lot easier just to tell me. So even with your teasing… Thank you."

---

Something about those honest words, so uncharacteristic of Natsuki caused Shizuru pause in wonder. She continued to watch in amazement as her blue haired rebel, blithely unaware of the effects of her words, noticed a rather large tree ahead of them.

"Wow! The trees here are so amazing. I wonder how old this one is?"

Shizuru stared on as Natsuki grabbed a hold of a branch and with one motion, swung herself up into the giant oak. _What is she thinking? Seriously, this girl will never cease to amaze me… _Shizuru walked over to peer up at her friend. Just as she was about to ask Natsuki what she was doing up there the younger girl thrust her hand down towards her.

"Come on Shizuru, I'll help you up!"

Shizuru looked affronted.

"Excuse me?"

Natsuki giggled. Actually giggled. Shizuru couldn't decide if she should be annoyed or gushing over the fact that she had elicited that type of sound from her Natsuki. Apparently her face decided she should be annoyed, seeing as it pulled into a haughty scowl.

"Sorry, you just looked so much like a spoiled little princess--"

Shizuru slammed her hand into Natsuki's as a matter of protest. _Spoiled little princess indeed…_

"Is Natsuki going to assist me, or is she going to cackle up there like a crow all day?"

Natsuki choked back her laughter, wiping a tear from her eye with her free hand.

"Yeah yeah. On three, okay? One…two…"

Shizuru felt as though she had left her stomach on the ground as she was half-pulled half jumped up to where Natsuki was already sitting. But it wasn't like she had a choice. Not really.

There wasn't much room on the tree limb, and they sat scrunched up close together, the upward slope of the branch causing her left leg to slide over top of Natsuki's as they settled into a comfortable position. She was startlingly close to the younger girl, but it wasn't awkward. The air under the canopy was sticky and sweet. It felt intimate, like the breath of a lover, and somehow it made their closeness seem only natural.

Even so, for Shizuru, who was so used to being pushed away by the other girl, this sudden proximity was a shock, and she found herself shying away from Natsuki's face. However, the calm setting of their environment and the sheer physicality of being near the other girl drew Shizuru in, like it's own unique sort of gravity. Her gaze, almost of its own accord, slid around to peer at Natsuki from out of the corner of her eye.

The individual in question was facing forward--her chin lifted slightly upwards--gazing at the thick leaves surrounding them. The younger girl didn't seem to notice Shizuru's attention, (perhaps Natsuki thought that she too was looking at the leaves) so Shizuru slowly allowed herself more than a peripheral view, turning her head to gaze at the face mere inches from her own. She was so close that she could see in fine detail the light sheen of sweat that clung to the younger girl's face, giving the more delicate bits of flesh a distinct impression of damp transparency. Her pink lips, the thin folds of flesh that cupped her eyes, the tender skin of her neck that stretched about her tendons, dipped in the hollow of her collarbone, and fluttered with the beating of her heart-- they all seemed to Shizuru so suddenly frail. Like the diaphanous skin of bat wings. Fragile.

And in spite of everything, she had an overwhelming urge to reach out with her fingers and touch those places. As if, in that moment, they were little doorways, and if she wanted, she could push through past the skin there and find out all there was to know about this girl who was such an enigma to her.

"Well?"

Shizuru's trance was broken as the sudden image of Natsuki's penetrating emerald eyes appeared before her. (Had she really just been thinking this girl was fragile?) She blinked.

"Yes?" Shizuru belatedly realized that a faint blush had spread to her cheeks and sincerely hoped that the relative shade of the leaves hid this from Natsuki.

"Well… What do you think? You said you never did this 'sort of thing' when you were younger, right?" Natsuki absentmindedly dangled her feet as she turned her head around to gaze once more at their surroundings. "It's peaceful, don't you think?"

Shizuru looked out for the first time. "Umm," she nodded. "Very much so."

"Yeah, I used to do this all the time when I was little. I thought you'd like it…" Natsuki glanced over as a smirk spread across her face, "if I could just get you up here anyways."

Shizuru pretended to be offended, but didn't bother to keep up the front for more than a few seconds. It really was soothing here, and she found herself merely wanting to relax and take in Natsuki's presence. It was a rare treat to experience the younger girl's gentler side. Time melted, and they soon settled into a comfortable silence.

Normally Shizuru could _feel_ a thunderstorm coming. The excited winds rocking the trees and the faint smell of damp soil made her tingle with anticipation. However under the thick canopy, and distracted by each others company, neither girl had noticed the dark clouds quickly approaching until the heavens rumbled in protest and the first large drops began to splatter against the heavy leaves.

Shizuru looked up at the increasingly quavering foliage, seemingly mesmerized, before Natsuki's shout and the reality of their predicament dawned on her.

"Ara."

Both girls quickly scrambled down from their perch. Shizuru was still trying to brush bits of bark from her uniform when Natsuki landed with a muffled thud beside her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hurry up! This way!"

Natsuki pulled on Shizuru's arm and started running. She could hear Natsuki mumbling ahead of her, "_Seriously, dusting off her skirt when the sky is falling around us…"_

It all felt so much like a dream to her. She was disoriented, and they were moving so quickly through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees, that Shizuru had to keep looking down to avoid tripping on the underbrush. She had no idea where they were going. She simply had to trust the girl ahead of her, and in her mind's eye she focused on the warmth of Natsuki's hand as though it were a beacon in all of the confusion.

It wasn't long however before the cracks of twigs and brambles that flashed beneath her feet turned into the gentle whisp of grass, and Shizuru realized they had broken through into a clearing. Out in the open there weren't any trees shielding them from the sky, and she could feel the cold rain seeping in through her clothes. Shizuru's eyelashes fluttered against the onslaught of droplets as she tried to get a glimpse of where they were headed, but a flash of dark hair and the vague outline of a building was all she managed to see before Natsuki suddenly stopped, causing her to bump into the younger girl quite violently.

---

She had led them here on instinct, and so it was only as she pushed at the tall oaken chapel doors that Natsuki realized where it was exactly that she had led them. It was this realization that made her halt in her steps, causing the older girl to crash into her. Natsuki, caught off balance, yelped and tried to correct herself, but Shizuru's momentum was too much to overcome on such unsteady footing.

The musty smell of dust and varnish met her nose as she crashed to the floor, her fall broken surprisingly by the soft body of the older girl. A loud thud reverberated through the vaulted ceiling as the door swung shut behind them.

Hastily, she began to push herself up off the floor, but abruptly found herself held captive by the other girl's crimson eyes. Shizuru had been very nearly thoroughly dismantled. One arm lie caught beneath her back while the other had been flung unceremoniously above her head. Her usually impeccable clothing was now damp and crinkled by the rain and covered in dust. Her mouth was slightly parted in surprise and, Natsuki noticed with a tinge of amusement, a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. How had she never noticed just how vulnerable Shizuru could be?

And then, without even thinking, Natsuki closed her eyes and brought her lips down to meet Shizuru's in a kiss.

---

Author's Note: I'm not sure what prompted me to post after so long but here it is. I hope you like it, and I hope I can gather the determination to continue posting. :)


End file.
